Whispers in Silence
by MissSmokey20
Summary: How long can one ignore the whispers? The temptation for one, and the promise of freedom for another. Who, if anyone, can resist an end to all you fear and whispers of a paradise where all you have dreamt shall be rewarded. A whisper of family, a home, of love and acceptance. Another of freedom, of will, to smell the wind as it carries the smell of the world around you.
1. Chapter 1

"Again."

Acacia, cupped both her hands, whispering the spell under her breath as the warmth surrounded her hands. She slowly opened them as the fire began to surge in her palms, forming a small ball that fit between the palms in front of her. The fire nipped at her finger tips as she flung it forward towards the human like dummy the instructors had placed as practice for the students. The fire hit home, smashing into the dummy's chest and swallowing the straw that formed its body and it raced across the outline.

"Now, contain it."

She placed her hand out in front of her, forming them as if she were sculpting the fire to her will. Her brow furrowed as focused her concentration on the fire, the nervous Templar near moved slightly, the sound of his armor giving away his unease of the situation. With a quick snap of her wrists the fire quickly snuffed out, leaving only the smell of the chard hay in the large training room. Acacia, wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her robe before turning over to her trainer and smiling.

"That was perfect, Acacia."

She quickly turned to join the group of mages behind her.

"Thanks for making us all look bad." A young man elbowed her as she stopped to stand next to him. Jowan, her best friend since he had arrived at the Circle, his black hair slightly falling into his face, making the worried look in his blue eyes even more apparent. She looked over at her friend giving him a cocky smirk and nudge with her own elbow. Her skill surpassed many of her fellow mages, while others were off enjoying their few free hours of free time, she used hers to study and practice with mages who were much higher than her apprentice friend. She watched her fellow mages as they each practiced their skills with straw dummies, the nervous Templar catching her attention each time he would squirm in his armor. Her brow furrowed as a smile pulled at the corner of her lips. She tucked her long light brown hair behind her ear and back over her shoulder before folded her arms and continued watching the very nervous Templar.

"Did we get stuck with the new recruit?" Jowan joked as he caught on to what she had been watching.

"Would seem." She chuckled. The Templar glanced over towards her quickly before looking again when he noticed her staring at him. She gave him a wild smile causing him to adjust his feet in a nervous manner and quickly look away. A few more times he had glanced over at her to find that Acacia was still watching him, she gave him the same vibrant smile each time he looked at her. "It's rather cute." She whispered.

"What is?" Jowan asked, confused.

"How nervous he is."

He raised his eyebrow. "You're still watching him."

"Watch, he will look over here again and I bet I can make him blush." She laughed softly. The Templar looked again, and again she smiled this time adding a wink along with a small wave. He quickly looked away as his cheeks flushed and he began fumbling with the helmet in his hand dropping it to the floor causing the mages to all stare at the embarrassed Templar who quickly pulled his helm onto his head, after scooping it from between his feet, and cleared his throat as he readjusted his stance. Jowan and Acacia both covered their mouths as they began to laugh.

"That's pathetic." Jowan remarked.

"I think it's rather cute." She smiled as she continued to watch the Templar who could now watch her clearly without notice. She turned back to watching her fellow apprentices in their lesson, occasionally being called to help with extinguishing the few fires that would go array. She would help the mage contain the fire while their instructor attempted to calm the student and help walk them through extinguishing it. By the end of the class her robes were sticking to her skin, the long blue sleeves rolled up to her elbows and her hair wrapped tightly in a bun. She was tired, as easy as the training today was for her, helping their instructor with the group who had difficultly had drained her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jowan hurried to catch up with the girl as they left the training room for the night.

"I am fine, just exhausted." She smiled.

"Seems your friend is accompanying us to dinner." Jowan whispered, as he leaned in closer.

"Is he still nervous?"

Jowan glanced behind them at the two Templars who followed them. "I am not exactly sure which one he is, they all look the same with those damned helmets."

"Shall I try something?" She smirked.

"Does it involve a spell? If yes you should." He chuckled softly.

Acacia stopped and turned around, rushing quickly over to the Templars with a worried look on her face.

"Back in line mage!" One barked as he pointed to the group ahead of them. "Apprentices do not have free run of the tower, you are expected to be at supper."

"Yes, I know Ser Templar. But…" She raised herself on her feet so she was closer to the Templars level, one stirring nervously. "You see." She looked down and fumbled with her hands as she lowered her voice. "I need to relieve myself. I can't very well do that at dinner, and I cannot wait till after unless you and your fellows would like to clean up a mess."

The man sighed and smacked his fellow in the chest with his hand. "Accompany her, do not let her out of your sight these mages are tricky."

"Oh thank you!" She smiled as she hurried past the Templar towards the dorms of the apprentices. She glanced over her shoulder to see her companion chasing after her. She hurried down the stairs, the sound of her feet as they touched the stone echoed in the large rooms. She stopped at the open door to the dorms, waiting as the Templar caught up. "Oh please hurry!" She whined as she crossed her legs and acted uncomfortable. She hurried into the dorm as the Templar approached. "I will only be a minute." She hurried behind the wall, waiting until the loud sound of his armor became silent. She slowly peeked around the corner to see the man standing in front of the opening. She smirked as she whispered a slight heat spell used to start fire pits without alerting people. The Templar moved, Acacia quickly ducking back behind the wall and smiling to herself. She stepped out and smoothed her robes. "I am ready now, thank you for accompanying me." She smiled as she turned and walked out of the dorms, the Templar following. "Do you get warm in that armor? I mean my robes are not the same and yet there are times I find myself uncomfortable. Times when I want to ask for a pass just to go to the shores outside and sit next to that cooling lake. Or when it rains I wish I could just sit in it until I am covered in chills." The Templar sighed behind her. "Are you okay, Ser Templar?" She stopped and turned around to look at him. He quickly pulled his helm from his head, his forehead covered in sweat that dripped down his face. "I imagine you just answered my question." She chuckled as she walked back over to him.

He looked down at her. "It's rather warm, are you warm?"

She shook her head. "Perhaps you have come down with something?" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the chair. "Come, sit, and let me have a look. I have been studying with Wynne and I can help you." She pulled at her sleeve till it was back to her hands and wiped it across the Templar's head. She rested her hand against his forehead as she began to whisper a spell.

He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away forcefully. "What are you doing, mage?"

"Do you want help? Or would you rather melt away in that armor? You think I would risk myself to bring you harm? Please none of you Templars are worth my life, but if you do not wish my help then I shall leave you here and continue on my way to supper."

He slowly let go of her hand.

"That's what I thought." She glared at him before laying her hand across his forehead and whispering a cooling spell. "And my name is not mage, it is Acacia Amell. I would prefer you call me by my name."

"I… I apologize."

She sighed. "It is alright, you all are taught to fear us. How could we expect anything less than being treated like a misbehaved animal?" She touched his face with her other hand. "See you are already cooling down. Do you have a name Ser Templar?"

"Cullen." He swallowed hard as he began to relax in the chair.

She smiled. "See not all us mages are evil, some of us are just like anyone else." She knelt down and slowly removed her hand. "Only we have magic." She whispered as she picked his helm from the floor and placed it on his lap. "I think we should head for the dining room, lest we be missed and they call for the Right of Annulment."

* * *

The Circle was always silent in the mornings of no training, the other mages usually drained from the weeks activities took the chance to sleep later than the morning sun. Acacia took it as a chance to study and practice without having to wait on the older mages who had seniority over her, but on this morning she had offered to run small tasks for the Senior Enchanters. One being for First Enchanter Irving who was having her assist a tranquil with pulling a group of books from the library, she thought nothing of it. Often books were pulled from the library when a Templar found them too dangerous and were then sent to the Knight-Commander for review. She enjoyed the tranquils, they were quiet unlike most of her fellow mages who she felt never shut their mouths, she thought their life easy. Never feeling regret or questioning your choices, never falling in love, being frightened, betrayal and sadness. And yet she felt sorry for them, every time she looked at their blank faces she wondered if anything of their former selves were left behind after the procedure. Did it hurt? Were they scared? Could they perhaps ever regain who they once were? She looked over at the young girl next to her, only a few years older than herself and this girl's life had been cut short, her magic judged as inadequate, and her mind weak to temptation. She could only guess as to what had made them decide to make her tranquil or had it been her choice in fear that she would not be able to stand up to the temptations of the demons. Acacia had never encountered a demon, though she had never entered the Fade while awake only in her dreams. She sighed as she turned back to gathering the books into her arms. "Can you handle gathering the rest?" She asked the girl with a smile.

"Yes."

She turned on her heel, her arms overflowing with books whose covers cut into her arms leaving. She hurried through the halls towards Irving's office, only the padding of her feet and the shuffling of the Templar's armor echoing through the empty halls. "First Enchanter, I have the books you ask for. Melina is gathering the others."

"Here she is now, Greagoir." Irving smiled as the girl entered the office.

"Cullen, take those from her."

She smiled as the Templar walked towards her. "Good morning, Cullen." She helped him adjust the books in his arms before walking towards Irving's desk, Cullen walking out of the room likely taking the books to other side of the tower where the Templars made their home. "Knight-Commander." She slightly bowed her head. "I hope your morning is well."

"The Knight-Commander and I were just discussing you."

"Oh? Good things one can hope." She chuckled.

"There are new recruits, and an apostate. Anders, I hear you know him."

"Maker, don't all the females here know him." She sighed rubbing her forehead.

Irving chuckled. "Don't worry, we want you to tour the tower with the children. They are young and frightened in a new place, seeing a fellow mage who has studied and become great at her talent would ease them."

"It would be a pleasure, First Enchanter."

"Our newest Templar to the Circle, Cullen will be joining you." Greagoir added.

"I will make sure nothing happens while they are all in my care." She smiled with her hands folded behind her back.

"Meet Cullen in the entrance hall, he will be waiting." Irving motioned for her to take her leave.

She quickly turned around and hurried through the halls, practically running down the stairs past the Templars. Cullen looked over as he saw the girl hurrying towards him, her robes clutched in both hands pulling them far enough up so her feet would not catch them. He pushed the door open as the mage showed no intent on stopping. "Well come on!" She joked as she passed him. "Or does that heavy armor weigh you down so?" She did not slow as they reached the spiral stone stair case that would lead them to the docks within the tower, the Templar trying his best to keep up with quick girl. "I'm guessing we are early." She laughed as they finally reached the bottom and saw no boat. "We wait then?" She looked back at Cullen as he walked up behind her. She sat at the edge of the dock, pulling her shoes from her feet and setting them aside. She sighed as she slowly put her feet into the water, the cool feeling washing over her entire body. "Mmm… it has been so long since I have felt this water." She closed her eyes as she moved her feet back and forth. "Did you grow up in the chantry, Cullen?"

"I… I did."

She opened her eyes at the strain in his voice. "Do I make you nervous, Cullen?"

He looked away, searching for the boat.

Her brow furrowed. "You are all alike you know? You have nothing to fear from me, I am not going to suddenly be turned into an abomination right in front of you. I do not think I deserve to be treated that way."

"No!" He waved his hands in front of him. "I… That is not what I think!"

"That's what all Templars think." She growled as she pulled her feet from the water and pushed them back into her shoes. "Here comes the boat now, to save you from speaking with a mage." She stood up and kept her back to him.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, cursing himself in the safety of his mind.

"At least try to be happy to see these children, even if you do think that they are just abominations waiting to attack you at any moment." She pushed her anger aside and smiled as widely as she could as the boat approached them. "Welcome!" She waved. "My name is Acacia, I am an apprentice here at this beautiful tower that I call home."

"It looks like a dump!" One of the older children who sat in the back called, causing the rest of the older children to chuckle nervously.

"Oh but it is your home now too, so you live in this dump right along with me." She smiled and held her hand out to the younger children who would be going with her. "The young ones will be coming with me to tour the tower, the older will be welcomed soon by a Senior Enchanter." She ruffled the hair of a little girl who still had tears flowing down her face. "Don't cry little bird." She knelt down giving the girl a hug. "You have no reason to cry here."

"I don't want to be here, I want my mum."

"I know, I cried too. It's scary at first but this is where you belong, with other people just like you and soon we will become your family."

The little girl looked up at the Templar towering over her.

Acacia looked up at Cullen who returned her look. "Say something." She whispered.

"Oh… I… Umm… Well…" He rubbed the back of his neck as Acacia glared at him. "Do you want to hold my hand?" He looked back down to the little girl. She nodded and held her hand out to the Templar. He smiled and took it in his hand.

"Well then." Acacia clapped her hands together. "Shall we get moving then?" She motioned with her head for the children to follow her up the large stair case.

"She's very pretty." The little girl spoke to Cullen after not speaking the entire tour. "I like her, very much." She smiled. "Do you?"

"I'm starting to, but let us keep that between us." He looked down at the little girl.

"I like secrets." She cooed, up at him.

He smiled.

"First Enchanter and Knight-Commander, it's nice of you to join us. We were just finishing." Acacia smiled.

"We have a meal set up for the children so that Knight-Commander and I may explain further of the tower. Follow us children."

She smiled as each child passed her, giving a wink to the little girl who had clung to Cullen through the whole tour. "I have to say I am shocked you have such compassion for us mages."

"Like mages, us Templars are not all the same."

She raised her eyebrow and looked over at him. "Oh? You had me fooled."

"It's not you being a mage that strikes my nervous." He commented and made his way into the hall.

"What is it then?" She hurried after him.

He ignored her as he hurried down the halls.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"I have to get to my post." He replied as he walked up the stairs.

"That is quiet rude!" She called after him before turning around.


	2. Chapter 2

*There is a horribly misspelled word some where in this chapter, I mean it's bad and in my sleepiness I didn't quiet catch it, I accidently added it into my spell checker. O.o So sorry about that, but after searching I have given up.*

* * *

"You're in my light, Jowan." Acacia looked up at him with annoyance.

"You've been studying all day, Amell." He looked down at her book. "Don't you get enough of that in class?"

"Some of us take our magic seriously." She looked back down at her book. "Now move."

"Come on!"

"Jowan, no. I need to study this, it's hard enough not being able to practice healing magic daily on an actual person."

"You have years to learn this."

"Well, I want to learn it now. I want to be able to move into my own room, not an area crammed with as many mages will fit."

"Bah." Jowan threw his hands up in the air. "Have it your way then."

She turned back to her book as Jowan left. "Jowan I said no." She groaned as a shadow cast over her book.

"Studying I see."

She looked up at the sound of a woman's voice. "Oh Wynne!" She hurried to her feet. "Yes, I was just going over what you spoke of today during training."

She smiled. "Your friend is right you know. Spending all this time in books is not good for you. You are young and you need to enjoy it while you have the time."

"Yes, of course. I just… well I find my peace in my studies." She looked down at the book.

Wynne looked over at the Templar as he walked into the library and took his post. "Do make sure you give yourself a break in a little bit, for me."

"Of course." Acacia smiled. She sat back into her chair as the mage turned to leave. It wasn't long before she could feel someone watching her, it was distracting and no matter how much she groaned to show her distress, the feeling did not leave. She quickly snapped her head up and looked up at the Templar who watched her, he quickly looked away. "Cullen?" He turned his head back at the sound of his name. "Must you stare at me like that? I assure you I have no rebel planned." She held the book up in the air showing him the cover. "I am simply studying my healers spell. I do not think it possible to heal someone to death." She dropped the book back onto the desk with a thud. She turned back to her book, receiving a few hours of uninterrupted studying before again she felt eyes on her. She groaned as she ran her fingers across her scalp and raked through her long brown hair with her fingers. "Do you need something? Am I breathing to heavy? Did I pick my nose? Is there an inappropriate hole somewhere in my robes that has caught your attention?"

"What?! No! I mean I wasn't looking for…"

She laughed. "Then what is it? Are you lonely?" She closed the book and folded her arms across it. "I imagine standing in one place, brooding the whole time would be boring."

"I am not brooding."

"Oh? Shocking for a Templar."

"You're not taking my blade, drawing blood upon your arm and raising your demon army. I find myself as equally shocked."

"Oh, you sneaky bastard." She laughed.

He smiled.

"Are you hungry, Cullen?"

"I can't leave my post."

"I didn't say anything about you leaving, I asked if you were hungry."

"No, but I could use water."

"Well then." She pushed herself up and walked past him. She returned a moment later with two mugs full of water and bread tucked under her arm. "Here you are, Ser Templar." She held one of the mugs out to him. "Don't worry, I have not studied anything to do with poison."

He took it from her hand, tipping it back as he placed it to his mouth. "How long have you been at the circle if you don't mind me asking, Acacia?"

She choked on her water, roughly coughing as it poured out of her mouth, she quickly covered her mouth with the sleeve of her robe. "What did you call me?"

"Acacia?" He looked confused. "That… that is your name?"

"Yes, I just, I can't believe you remembered it." She wiped her mouth and set the mug down on the desk. "Most of you never take two glances at us mages. What was your question? How long have I been here?" She looked over at Cullen who nodded. "My whole life, well for the most part any way. I remember my mother, Revka, I remember siblings but I have no idea where they are or who they are. If they are mages or if I was the only one to shame my family." She started laughing. "I accidently showed my magic by freezing a boy's boots. I hated him, he teased me endlessly, pushed me in mud, pulled my hair, even spit on me. One day we were playing when he started his antics, he took my doll and well, things ended badly for him. When the Templars came they were still trying to free him from his frozen prison." She ran her fingers around the rim of the cup, a small layer of ice began to cover it as her fingers trailed. "I got my doll back though, and Irving allowed me to keep her. She was my only friend until Jowan came. I remember first arriving on that boat, terrified, terrified of my future, of the large tower and of this curse."

"Do you still think it a curse?"

"No." She looked up at the Templar. "No, it is no curse. It is a blessing, I am more than thankful for being given my magic. Of course like every mage I have my moments where I wish I was normal. I will never have a family, never roam completely free. To choose what I want to do with my life. I will never feel the grass under my feet when I wish it, smell the flowers on a summer wind, see the changing colors of the land as warm fades to cold. I will forever be the Chantry's tool to do with as they please, that… that is what I regret."

He looked down and fumbled with his cup.

"But don't worry, I would never give myself to a demon no matter what it promised me. I have had enough of my life taken from me, I do not wish more to be stolen from me." She sighed as she looked down at her cup. "I should probably try to get some rest before dawn." She stood up and gathered up her books, carefully putting them back into their place before turning back to her food and drink. "I enjoy talking with you, Cullen. You are not like the other Templars and I respect that." She smiled as she walked over to him. "Thank you." She placed her hand on his chest plate. "Seeing a bit of compassion in of your kind is… hopeful."

His breathing escalated as he looked down at her hand then up to her face.

She raised her eyebrow. "Why do you do that?"

"W-what? I, what are you talking about?" He asked nervously trying to calm himself.

"Why do you become like this whenever I touch you, or even look at you? Do I scare you?"

"No! It's not. You do not scare me, not in the way you think."

She gave him a confused look. "Oh!" A sly smile formed on her face. "You think I'm pretty."

"No."

"No? So I'm not pretty?"

"Y-yes. Maker, I."

She laughed. "It's okay, Cullen. I won't tell anyone." Her hand dropped and she walked past the Templar. "Cullen?" She stopped and turned to face him.

He slowly turned his head, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I think you are pretty too."

* * *

"Jowan!" Acacia called as she raced through the halls towards the dorm rooms. Pardon me!" She yelled over her shoulder when she knocked into another apprentice. "Makers breathe, Jowan! Where are you?"

"What?! Acacia?!"

"Jowan!" She raced towards the sound of her friend's voice, turning the corner into the male dorm rooms and running straight into the young man's chest sending her backwards onto her rear. "There you are!" She breathed, looking up at the blue eyes staring back down at her. "I got a pass!" She held the slip of paper up for him to see.

He held his hand out to the girl who sat on the floor at his feet. "A pass for what?"

"To go outside, granted they would not approve my pass to go ashore but none the less I get to go outside without the nature training instructor! Just me, and well a Templar, but mostly just me."

"That's wonderful!" He hugged his friend.

"I've been studying so hard I thought I would put in a request with the Knight-Commander and Irving. Guess which Templar was assigned to my watch?"

"Who?"

"The new recruit. Have you talked to him? His name is Cullen, he is rather sweet."

"Sweet?" Jowan chuckled. "He had watch on us during training a few days back and the man was an emotionless stone, he just stood their staring off into Maker knows what."

"Weird."

"We all thought the same. Anyway, what are you going to do?"

"Swim."

"You do not know how to swim."

"I think it's time I learned."

"And what happens when this Templar takes it as you trying to escape?"

"Oh please, have you seen how far the shore is from the tower, I would likely be swallowed up by some creature hidden in the darkness of that water! By the end of the day I will at least be a better swimmer than you could ever dream to be." She stuck her tongue out before turning on her heel and walking towards the entrance hall. She walked towards the large door where to Templars stood, their faces hidden and eyes shadowed by their helms. "I have a pass to proceed outside with an escort." She held the parchment out to the man.

He took it from her hand and studied it. "A Templar is waiting to escort you outside." He handed the slip back to the girl and walked to open the door with the other watchman.

She closed her eyes as the warm air rushed into the tower, blowing her hair behind her face and off her neck. She slowly opened her eyes and stepped out of the door, covering her eyes as looked around her, the door not a moment later slamming shut behind her.

"Is it everything you dreamt of, Acacia?"

Her eyes quickly moved to the Templar walking towards her, smiling when she recognized his face. "It has been so long, they barely train us outside for fear we will run. I forgot how wonderful the air smells when there is no magic filling it." She walked down the stairs. "I'm glad it's you, Cullen I couldn't ask for a better Templar to occumpany me."

His cheeks flushed.

She chuckled as she walked past him. "Do you know how to swim, Cullen? I may need you to come in after me if I get to brave."

"I know enough."

"Good, of course they wouldn't task you with me if they didn't think you were untrained in swimming." She walked over to him and took his hand. "Come on now, I only have a day out here and I don't want to waste it." She kept hold of his hand, pulling him behind her as she hurried down the hill towards the water. "Oh this is wonderful." She laughed as she released his hand and ran across the banks to the back of the tower. She quickly kicked her shoes aside and pulled robes to her knees as she stepped into the water. She looked back at her Templar escort as he stopped a ways behind her. "I have never swam before. Is it hard?"

"No, at least I do not think so. It would be like asking someone if walking is hard."

"Well then." She walked back away from the water to where her shoes lay next to the Templar. "I will just have to test it and see. You'll come in after me if I began to drown?"

He nodded with a smile.

"Good. You may advert your eyes, or don't, whichever you prefer." She quickly pulled the robes over her head causing the man to become flushed and look away. She laughed as she ran towards the water, gasping as the cool water hit her stomach. "You can look now!" She called. "You won't see anything, do not worry."

He turned to look towards her voice, catching her brown hair that now looked black from the water that ran through it.

"Oh, Cullen this is wonderful!" She sang throwing her arms up in the air as laid her head back. "It smells rather foul but feels like a dream!"

"Acacia, please do not venture too far out."

"Don't worry so much!" She called as she moved a little closer to shore to ease his mind. She leaned back so her body would float atop the water.

He watched the girl till the sun began to dip into the water, at which time he called and begged her to return to the shore which she reliantly did. The water running down her body as she stepped out, starting from her hair that was just to the bottom of her rib cage, racing down her stomach and into her small clothes that covered the bottom half of her body.

"Avert your eyes, Cullen." She giggled as she twisted her hair trying to free the water from it.

He quickly turned around and kicked the robes towards the girl.

She shivered as the cool air nipped at her skin. She hurried from the water, gathering up the robe and quickly pulling it over her head. "Can I watch the sunset, Cullen? I have never seen it."

"Your pass was for all day, we should be fine if we stay for the sunset." He turned around to face the sun with girl.

She sighed as she studied the water that reflected the sun like a mirror, turning the area a dark orange. "It's breath taking. I wish I could see this every day."

He looked down at the girl.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

"More than amazing." He replied.

"I could stay here forever." She breathed as she watched the sun slowly dip into the water, she wrapped an arm around Cullen's and rested her head on the cool armor. "I never thought I would find a friend in the Templars. If that is possible then I think that my dreams of seeing the world and all it has to offer is not far off." She looked up at him. "Can you see it, Cullen? Me adventuring, seeing all the Circles and telling the young mages of the wonders outside giving them hope to one day be free. And you of course being my escort, I can't very well be totally free." She chuckled, giving him a small push with her body.

"Cullen!"

Acacia quickly let go of the Templar and stepped away from him as another Templar ran towards them.

"There has been an incident. An abomination, one of the apostates!"

"Anders?" She looked up at Cullen.

"No, another, one of the children." The Templar replied. "We need to go now, Cullen."

"I'm coming with."

"Absolutely not!" The Templar barked.

"I didn't ask if I was allowed to or not. If you disagree you are welcome to run your blade through me right here!"

"Stop!" Cullen stepped in front Acacia as the Templar grabbed his blade.

"If she turns on us, it will be your fault." He pointed at Cullen. "You will be punished and you will kill her."

"She won't." Cullen took hold of Acacia arm and pulled her with him.

She fumbled with her hands as they walked down the halls towards the holding areas below the tower. "What will happen to him, Cullen?"

"We will have to deal with the abomination and, kill the child."

Her eyes quickly filled and tears began to stream down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away as they approached the cells.

"The Knight-Commander wants this contained." A Templar barked orders as they approached. "No one is to know about this!"

"Acacia."

She closed her eyes as the whisper of a young woman's voice surrounded her.

"Don't let them hurt me."

Cullen grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the voice.

"Did you hear that?" She looked up at him.

He frowned as his face filled with concern.

"I've studied these demons, it's a desire demon. She will be strong and she will feed off our wants. I can create a barrier around her and we can end this quickly, but I cannot hold it for long. You have to be quick about it." She pulled her arm from his grasp and stepped towards the door.

"You there, mage, stop do not come any closer."

"She knows what to do." Cullen interrupted as he hurried next to the girl.

She began to form the barrier, her fingers twisting in the air and she pulled at the magic. The whispers of the demon becoming more persistent in her ear, tempting her with every desire it could find within her mind. Her brow furrowed as she pushed her hands out in front of her surrounding the demon that lay behind the door in a wall of blue magic. "Now! Go now!" She screamed.

The Templars bust through the door dispelling Acacia's magic as they reached the demon, sending the mage to the ground. Her body completely drained and tired. She lay there listening to the small battle going on in the next room, ignoring the whispers and pleas. Suddenly, it was silent. No fighting, no more whispers of what could be, just silence. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body, her mind exhausted. She could hear the voices of the Templars as they talked amongst themselves in the cell. One carefully pulling her from the floor and into his arms. She rest her hard against the cold metal of the armor as the rhythm of the man's steps shook her body. As much as she fought to stay conscious fearing they would run a blade through her without concern she could no longer and her mind and body slipped into the Fade, a place she feared in this weakened state.


	3. Chapter 3

Acacia slowly opened her eyes to the sound of a familiar voice mumbling next to her.

"Why would you bring here? What if someone saw? Are you really going to be able to kill her if she is a demon? Maker, what have I done?"

She slowly sat up and looked around the room, it was quiet large along with a window. The only windows she had ever heard of in the tower was in the Harrowing chamber, though she had never seen them herself of course. The bed she lay upon was large, with beautiful thick blankets, she knew she was not anywhere near the mages quarters. She looked over at the person who was in the room with her, he paced nervously back and forth in front of a small fire place, it crackled as it cast their shadows against the wall. "Cullen?"

The Templar quickly froze and looked over at the girl.

"Where are we?"

He covered his face with his hands. "In my room."

"What?!" She bolted off the bed.

"Keep your voice down!" He rushed over to her.

"Why would you bring me here?!" She stepped back and folded her arms. "If you think to take advantage of me, you might as well kill me now because I will not allow it."

"What? No!" He whispered. "I-I was not thinking, I didn't know what to do. If the others had seen you there on the floor they would've killed you without question. I didn't know what to do so, I brought you here."

"To the Templar dorms? Are you mad? Not only will they punish me but, you will also be punished!" She sat down on the bed. "What are we to do, Cullen?"

"I do not know, shift change has already ended and will not change soon."

"If anyone notices I am missing…"

"They won't, I told the Knight-Commander you were not feeling well and you had asked for rest."

"You do understand that I do not have my own person room as you? I live with dozens of other mages, surely one will notice I am not in my bed."

He groaned as he sat down next to her and ran his fingers over his scalp.

"Maybe I could sneak out, unseen."

He shook his head. "The Templars not on duty will be in the training room, where I should be, right now."

"What about after? After supper? Won't they be asleep? Can't you just sneak me out then?"

He rubbed his brow with his fingers.

"Cullen, you can't keep me hidden in your room forever." She chuckled. "What am I to do? I hide under your bed while everyone thinks I just disappeared or became an abomination and was killed?"

He glared over at the girl.

She smiled and nudged him with her elbow. "Maybe you should just go practice and just pretend nothing is happening and when everyone is asleep you can help me sneak out." She took his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes. "It'll be fine. Just keep calm, we both know how hard that is for you, and do not say anything to anyone."

He nodded, still looking into the green eyes of the girl after she had removed her hands.

"Well, you can't very well stay here and stare at me all night." She tilted her head with a smiled.

He quickly stood up, grabbing his sword from where it leaned against the wall and silently slipped out of his room.

Acacia slowly stood up as the door shut behind Cullen, she walked over to his desk. Slowly pulling the chair out and sitting down, she scanned over the papers that were cluttered around. She quietly pulled the drawer open, her brow furrowed when she saw the dozens of vials full of lyrium. She quickly shut the drawer, deciding that it was better for her to stay away from Templar business. She walked back over to the bed, pulling back the heavy blankets and kicking off her shoes. "Oh…" She moaned as she laid back into the large bed. She pulled his pillow under her head and threw the blanket over herself, she had awhile before Cullen would return why not take advantage of one of the best beds she had ever laid in. She turned on her side to face the small window that looked over the lake, the large moon now replacing the sun that she had watched dip into the water. She could see the torches across the water, dimly flickering in the cold night. She sighed and closed her eyes, shuffling deeper into the blankets that surrounded her. It didn't seem like long till she heard the door open slowly, she quickly sat up to see the Templar stepping in, his armor now replaced with a commoners outfit. "You know, you all wouldn't stand a chance with us if you didn't wear that scary armor, you look like a normal man now." She smiled. "Also, I am in love with your bed! We are stuck with the most uncomfortable things in Thedas."

He forced a smile as he pulled the chair from his desk and sat down across from the mage.

She looked down at his arm that was wrapped in bandages. "What happen?" She slowly reached and took it in her hand.

"I was, distracted."

"Can I?" She looked up at him.

He nodded and glanced up from his arm.

She slowly unwrapped the wound. "What happen exactly?"

"Bran, he caught me with his blade."

"You actually practice with blades."

"Of course."

"And here us mages are stuck with straw dummies." She smiled. She placed her hand over the wound, a blue mist surrounding it as she whispered. "There." She looked up at him. "If anyone asks just say you sought out a healer in the tower."

He flexed his hand as he looked where the wound had just been, only a slight pink indent was left behind.

"See, not all of us are these horrible things that should be feared." She ran her fingers over his wound. "We can bring so much to world if they would only give us a chance." She sighed and released his arm, climbing across the bed to the window. "Does this open?"

"Here." He climbed next to the girl, flipping the latch and pushing the window open.

Acacia closed her eyes as the wind rushed into the room. "I would give anything for a window."

He smiled watching the girl.

"I heard that some of the mages leapt to their deaths from the Harrowing chamber windows." She looked over at, Cullen. "I am terrified to take my Harrowing. Is it so bad that these mages would think that it would be better to risk dying for freedom from it?" She turned back to the window. "My mentor tells me it is to test our will but, he will not go into detail about it. Says it is forbidden and that he has all confidence in me that I will succeed. I just want to be, free."

Cullen, nervously took her hand in his own.

She gave it a light squeeze before turning to him with a smile. "Jowan, is the only person I have talked about such things with. I never thought I would be telling these things to a Templar and that this Templar would feel compassion for me. You're a great man, Cullen. Do not ever think different." She turned back to the large lake that lay out of reach in front of them.

They sat in silence, staring out of the window at the land before them, forever out of the girls reach. The Templars hand placed over the mages, and his fingers tucked under into her palm that she gripped tightly. As much as neither wanted the other to leave, she had to return. And when all was silent he quickly snuck her out of the Templar dorms and back into the mages section of the large tower. Acacia thanked him for showing her aside of a Templar she didn't think existed, placing a small kiss upon his cheek and chuckling when his cheeks flushed and he smiled nervously.

* * *

Acacia, hurried through the halls, dodging her fellow mages as she searched for mentor.

"There you are." Niall sighed. "I thought you lost."

"I'm sorry." She breathed as she bent down and rested her hands atop her knees.

"You are my first mentorship but going off of the other enchanters I would assume you are expected to be on time like usual, Acacia."

"I know." She frowned and looked up at him. "I had a rough night and over slept."

He gently took her arm and pulled her aside, far enough away from the Templars and mages so they had, was referred to in the tower only, as privacy. Far enough away to not be over heard but always watched. "What is this I hear of you helping the Templars with a demon?"

"Who told you that?"

He folded his arms and looked at the girl.

"Yes, I helped, but I was nowhere near it. A child, from the ones who arrived yesterday. I do not know the whole story, I didn't want to ask."

"Did it speak to you?"

She looked up at the concerned mage. "Yes."

"Acacia." He sighed, rubbing his brow with his fingers.

"I did not except anything from it." She shook her head. "It was weak. Nothing approached me in the fade either after."

"What do you mean after?"

"Well, I was… drained, by the Templars. I lost consciousness there for a while, but I am fine. But, I would suggest we work on my barriers, I struggled to hold the one I had."

He smiled and shook his head as he dropped his hands.

"Does Irving know?"

"That you were there? No. That there was an, incident? Yes."

"Good, the less he knows of my involvement the better."

"He expects a lot from you, as do most of us. You need to start thinking before you run off and do these things. A lot of these mages look up to you and when you pass your Harrowing it will strength the others to see one their own prevail without incident."

"You mean "if" I pass it."

"I have no doubt that you won't. If I can, it will be as easy as walking for you."

"I seem to run more than I walk." She chuckled as they turned around and headed back to their area to train.

As usual, Acacia had gone through a few bottles of lyrium and was exhausted by the end of her session with, Niall. She never studied on the days she worked with, Niall. Her being his mentorship he worked her hard, and she was always pushing herself to show that he was an amazing mentor.

"I just enjoy how I am over here, sweating and tired. And then you, your hair still neat and not a sign of distress." She joked, pulling on her mentors light brown, short hair.

"I've paid my dues." He chuckled.

"Uh huh." She glared at him. "So you want me to work on my barriers and next week you'll see about getting outside to focus on nature."

"Yes. Your barriers are strong, but they could be so much more. You excel at the nature, and we have already covered enough spirit. You are amazing in spirit but I'm afraid you've learned all that the Circle can teach you in that class, sadly."

"When do you think I will take my Harrowing, Neill?"

"Soon. I'm surprised they have waited this long. And after you take it you'll move on to a Senior Enchanter as a mentor."

"Wonderful."

He laughed. "They aren't all bad."

"Uh huh, they all are so strict with everything."

"True, I'll give you that. But if we can get you more progressed in the classes you've chosen then maybe you can just skip your next mentor, though that has never happened in the history of the Circle."

They both quickly turned their heads towards the Knight-Commander as he stepped into the room, hurrying over to the Templar.

"What's going on?" Acacia, leaned closer to Niall and kept her voice down.

"I'm not sure." He watched the two Templars who quickly left the room. "Shall we go see."

Acacia, nodded quickly standing up and following her mentor out of the room and into hallway.

"Irving?" Niall, lightly grabbed the girls hand and pulled her with him towards the First Enchanter. "What is going on?"

"The King has asked for mages, the Darkspawn have been spotted in the Wilds."

"Darkspawn?!" Both mages gasped and looked at each other.

"We are sending a few mages with the Templars to Ostagar." Irving put his hand on Niall's shoulder. "The King reassures us that it is nothing to worry about."

"Acacia?" Niall, looked over at the girl.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off for today, we have used our limit on lyrium anyways."

"But…"

"Now, Acacia." Irving quickly corrected the girl.

She sighed and nodded before turning and walking slowly away. She pulled her robes up, high enough not to catch her feet, and hurried down the hallway towards the door that lead to the docks. "What's going on?" She asked a fellow mage.

"I don't know."

"Cullen." She hurried over to the Templar who stood against the wall. He quickly stood upright as the girl approached. "You're not leaving are you?"

"Leaving where?"

"To Ostagar?"

"No." He raised his eyebrow. "I'm just at my post."

"Oh thank the, Maker." She sighed.

"Who told you about Ostagar?"

"Irving. I was with my mentor, Niall when we noticed some commotion and decided to investigate." She looked over at the mages. "How many are leaving?"

"A small group." He looked over to the small group that was heading through the doorway that lead to the docks. "Four Templars, three mages to each."

"Do you know how bad it is?"

"No, we were only told that a group of Darkspawn had surfaced and the army is trying to contain it."

"Is it a Blight?" She looked up at him with a worried look.

"I don't know."

"I wanted to ask you something." He whispered, still watching the mages. "Would you join me in the library tonight after my shift?"

She looked up at him confused.

"No one will be on patrol there tonight, they are just having a walk through."

"Well even with a walk through we would still bring up suspicion. I mean a mage and Templar just hanging out in the library." She looked at the Templars standing guard at the main door. "The larder. I have snuck in there many times, they never have a guard posted at the door. I could slip in unnoticed and meet you there, after night fall."

He nodded.

She quickly stepped away from the Templar and headed towards the apprentices that stood outside the dorm, spotting Jowan and hurrying over to him.

"Have you heard?"

"Yes." She answered as she stopped next to him.

"I would give anything to go with them."

"I know how you feel."

"Once out of the tower, we could run. We wouldn't even have to fight, we could just run as fast as we could away from them or pretend we died in battle and hide in the Wilds."

She laughed. "And become one with the animals."

"Sure." He smiled looking over at the girl. "You could teach me magic, I could rob caravans and sell the goods to passing traders."

"Oh, Jowan. You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

"It's a talent I have." He smirked. He put his hand around the girl's shoulder. "One of these days we will escape this place and see the world like we have always wanted."

Acacia, smiled and looked towards Cullen who still watched the mages.

* * *

Acacia, sat on the large wooden table in the larder. Her left hand held out in front of her, palm facing her face while her fingers of her right hand dangled above. Twisting above it as she tugged at the magic, a faint purple in color mist sparkled in her palm. She pulled at it with her fingers, stretching the magic and watching as tiny lightning bolts struck from her fingers into her palm.

"What is that?" Cullen whispered as he slowly shut the door.

She didn't look up from her hands as she answered. "Just a little trick an older mage taught me when I was a child. I asked her if I would ever see the sky again, she told me though I may be cursed I was gifted. She taught me these little skills of twisting my magic into things you would see outside, I can also create birds. Would you like to see?"

"Yes." He smiled as he walked over to the girl.

She took his hands and held them together out in front of him. "Keep them here." She ordered before twisting her hands in small movements in front of them. A small bluish bird appeared in her palms, she moved her fingers causing the birds wings to flap. She opened her palms so the image of the bird hovered above them. She slowly brought her face down to her hands and blew softly from her lips, sending the magic into Cullen's hands.

He watched as the bird slowly swam towards his hands keeping its form until it touched his hands and quickly disappeared, leaving a cooling sensation on his fingertips.

"It would work better if you were a mage, but you Templar stuff blocks it out." She smiled, handing him an apple. "Why aren't you afraid of me, Cullen?"

He looked over at her confused. "You are nothing to fear."

"Aren't I?" She smirked, snatching the apple back and putting it behind her back. "I see you are no longer in armor, leaving yourself unprotected." She poked him in the chest with her finger.

"You don't scare me."

"Are you sure?" She stepped closer to him. "I think I do." She moved closer till she was only inches from his faces. "You're getting nervous, you're sweating I can see it." She smiled.

"I am not, I'm fine."

"Mhm." She tilted her head. She brought the apple to her mouth, taking a bite of it while she stared at the Templar, still standing close to him.

"You take my food that you offered to me, and eat it in front of me?"

She covered her mouth and nodded as she began to laugh.

"You're not scary, you're just rude."

She laughed, her mouth still covered by her hand. "I am a mage of the Circle. I'm not use to being beside you civilized folks." She handed the apple out to him.

"I don't want it now, you have covered it with mage."

"You didn't complain when you were sitting with me last night."

"We weren't eating."

"True." She laughed.

He took the apple from her hand, and took a bite as the girl turned around.

"Niall thinks I will take my Harrowing soon." She sighed as she leaned against the counter. "I trust his word that I am ready now."

"Were you not questioning it last night?"

"Yes." She looked down. "But, if it is a test of my will I need to believe that I can do it." She sighed. "But, enough with this talk. I have a question."

"Ask."

"Yesterday, when I was in your room, I admit I looked a bit and found lyrium. Why do you have lyrium?"

"I use it."

"For what? You know that stuff is addicting."

"I know all too well."

"So you're addicted then?"

"Templars use it, we do not have magic and so to be able to have any effect on you mages we must take lyrium."

"Are you useless without it?"

"I do not know."

She reached out and took his hand, pulling him closer to her. "I had never felt what a Templar could do until last night." She ran her hands over his. "It terrified me. To be stripped of your power like that."

"I would never do that to you on purpose."

She smiled and touched his face, staring into his golden eyes. "Cullen?"

"Yes, Acacia."

"Frantinization between a Templar and mage is forbidden, right?"

"Yes."

"I was hoping you'd have a different answer." She smiled before leaning forward and slowly touching his lips with her own. "I'm sorry." She breathed quickly stepping to the side. She rubbed her forehead with her hand. "That was completely inappropriate."

Cullen, reached forward and grabbed the girls arm, pulling her back over to him. Kissing her with her hunger as he backed her against the wall. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as she pulled him closer. They were both gone to the world, neither noticing the opening door until the intruder spoke.

"Acacia?!" Jowan gasped.

Cullen quickly stepped back as the girl pushed on his chest.

"Jowan!"

Jowan looked between the two. "The weird Templar?"

"His name is, Cullen."

"What are you doing?" He looked at her with a smirk.

"I was hungry and ran into, Cullen. He was just telling me the dangerous of sneaking in here."

"Uh huh. And that includes what I just saw? Usually I just get a whipping." He folded his hands. "I would rather have the whipping it would seem."

"Shut it, Jowan!"

"Oh I won't tell anyone that you had a Templar stuck to your face."

"I'm going to leave." Cullen looked over at the girl who nodded. He quickly slipped past Jowan.

"Bastard." Acacia, growled.

"Aren't most Templars?"

"Not him, you idiot! You!"

"I didn't do anything." Jowan laughed.

"Yes you did!" She pushed him out of the way. She quickly turned around, stopping in front of her friends face and stabbing him in the chest with her finger. "You speak a word of this to anyone and I will roast you!"

"Okay, okay. Not a word!"


	4. Chapter 4

Acacia, silently walked through the Templar halls, the only sound around her was the normal creaking of the tower. She pulled the thin blanket tighter around herself in an attempt to calm her nervous. Cullen, didn't even know she was sneaking to his room. But with most the Senior Enchanters and Templars at Ostagar, she decided to take a chance on being caught. She slowly approached Cullen's door, knocking on it softly with her knuckles before she slowly pushed it open. The Templar jerked his head towards the door, he sat on the foot of his bed with his sword laid across his lap. He quickly stood up as the girl slipped into his room, the sword sliding from his lap. He quickly caught it before it hit the stone ground and placed it gently against the wall.

"Acacia? W-what are you doing here?" He whispered as he hurried to the girl and pulled her past the door by her arm. He carefully opened the door and peered out into the hallway, checking to see if anyone had seen the mage walk into his room.

"I wanted to see you." She pushed the door shut and pulled the thick latch into its place. "I'm sorry about, Jowan. You don't have to worry about him, he won't tell anyone."

"Acacia." He sighed, bringing his hand to rub the back of his neck.

She looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Most the Templars have left. The mages out number you six to one, and even if an apprentice saw me leave they would never tell anyone. They all sneak around the tower from time to time. They would just assume I was meeting, Jowan."

He took the girls hand and led her over to the foot of the bed where the fire burned warmly. "You can't be sneaking in here."

"I know, obviously." She chuckled.

He sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Calm down, Cullen." She rolled her eyes and pulled his hands away. "I've snuck around the tower since I was a child." She placed her hand on his cheek, running her thumb across the stubble. "It's only one night."

He closed his eyes and leaned his face into her hand.

"You don't seem so nervous around me anymore."

"I hadn't noticed." He smiled.

"Cullen?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ever going to leave the tower? I mean, do you think the Chantry will ever assign you someplace else? A tower? Or the city?"

"I don't know." He opened his eyes and looked into the vibrant green eyes that watched him. "That's not going to happen anytime soon."

"It's just, you're the first thing that has made me feel normal. We were always told by the older mages to never let our guard down. Don't ever let anyone get close enough to you that they could cause you harm. Never fall in love." She looked out the window. "We're trapped here, always watched by the Chantry making sure that we stay in line. And the way I feel about you, and how quickly it has all happened." She sighed. "At least I get to experience a little bit of being normal, even if it is all just a fantasy that will end badly."

He wrapped his arms around the girl, her skin cold to the touch. "You're going to catch a cold, Acacia." He ran his hands up and down the girl's arm trying to warm her. He grabbed the girl underneath her arms and pulled her up the bed, he tugged the blanket out from under her and pulled it over her body. She grabbed his hand as he attempted to climb off of the bed, he smiled and pulled the blanket away and laid down next to her. He turned to face the girl, taking her hands in his and pulling them against his chest. He watched the girl, her green eyes disappearing underneath the thick brown lashes. Her breathing deepened and her grip on his hands loosened. He closed his eyes quickly following the girl.

* * *

"My dear girl." A voice whispered.

Acacia, franticly looked around her. She use to hate the Fade, the twisted building and the misplaced items. A boat floating in the sky, an upside down tree. It use to terrify her but now, she had become accustomed to her other home. But the whispers, the demons who tried to tempt her with promises that always came with a price. She had always wondered if the other apprentices were harassed as often as she was.

"I want nothing you have to offer, be gone demon." She waved her hand out in front of her, as if she were shooing away an insect. She turned the other way and walked away from the twisted perception of a cottage surrounded by trees.

"Demon?" The voice laughed.

She looked over her shoulder at an old woman standing next to a swamp.

"I am more than your tiny mind could ever imagine."

"Do I know you?" Her eyebrow raised.

"Many know **of **me. Have you met me outside of this place? No. But I know you and many of my… "friends" tell me you will become my biggest threat. A long with your Templar friend."

"Cullen? You know, Cullen?"

"No. Not your Templar lover. You have yet to meet the bastard Templar." The old woman walked towards, Acacia. "Your life is going to change, a gift in one hand." The woman held her left hand out, her palm facing towards the twisted sky. "And yet, a curse in another." She mirrored her left hand with her right. "You are stronger than any mage in that little circle of yours, perhaps even stronger than myself. But not yet. I have foreseen what is to come of you, and I have begun to prepare for my downfall. I will not go easy girl!"

"I-I don't even know." Acacia, shook her head. "I would never harm anyone."

The old woman laughed as she turned around and began to walk away. "That will soon change. Betrayal of those we love always leaves scars whether we fight it or not."

* * *

Acacia's eyes quickly opened. Cullen, quietly sleeping next to her, his hands still wrapped against her own. She lightly kissed his forehead before slowly pulling her hands from his, stirring him from his sleep. She smiled as she slowly sat up and stretched her arms above her head. "I had the strangest dream."

Cullen, quickly sat up with a worried look on his face.

"Calm down." She laughed. "No demons. Well at least I don't think she was a demon. I think it was another mage, I don't know. I have never seen her and if I have I do not remember."

"What happen?"

"She told me my life was about to change, a curse and gift all in one."

He tilted his head as he looked at her. "What does that mean?"

"I have no idea." She shrugged. "It could have just been a sprit. The only mage I have ever come across in the Fade is, Jowan. And it takes us days to actually get in the right area of the Fade to come across each other."

"You can do that?"

"Yes." She smiled. "When we were little the Fade terrified me. Jowan, found me one night while we were dreaming. After a while we have sort of, perfected it. I mean it takes us days, sometimes weeks, to actually find each other."

"How… interesting." He combed through his hair with his fingers.

She crawled to the end of the bed and looked out of the window at the rising sun. "I don't have lessons today."

"The Templars will be heavy in the towers halls." He laid back onto the pillow.

"Do you think it will be easy to sneak out of here?"

"Yes. There won't be any Templars in this section of the tower. They will be stationed in the areas where mages are heaviest."

"Does that mean you are on watch today?"

"Yes, but on days like these I am hardly noticed if I am missing. I use to sneak away to where ever before I…"

"Talked to me?"

He smiled. "We have till about mid-day. By then if neither of us have been seen it will look a bit suspicious."

"I know, Jowan will cover for me." She breathed as she climbed back up the bed towards the Templar. She laid onto the pillow next to, Cullen. "Would you ever betray me, Cullen?"

"No." He answered immediately and jerked his head to look at the girl.

"The woman, the one in the Fade, I think she was trying to tell me that I would be betrayed by someone."

He pushed her brown hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Let's not talk about this woman."

Acacia, sighed and turned onto her back to stare up at the stone above her. "She wasn't a demon, Cullen. I've been in the fade enough times to know the difference. She was… I don't know what she was."

"Let's just, sleep."

* * *

"Jowan." Acacia, groaned as she rubbed her brow. "You have to concentrate."

"I am trying!" He growled and glared at the girl. "I'm sorry that we aren't all powerful mages such as yourself."

"I'm not saying you have to be, but your will is so weak you can barely contain a simple spell." She grabbed his hands and positioned them again. "Now, elementals are the easiest spells to learn, containing them is another thing. When the ice leaves your fingers, contain it. Use your will and bend it the way that you want it to go."

Jowan, groaned before he began to whisper the spell. The cold nipping at his fingers while, Acacia tried her best to help him form it into a ball.

"Focus, this is the easy part. Now relax and keep all your attention on your spell, no distractions." She pushed his hands forward releasing the spell onto the stone wall. "Don't let it spread." She led his hands with hers, shaping the spell around the stone. "Keep it contained!" She ordered as the ice began to grow away from where they wanted it. "Jowan!"

"I'm trying!" He growled as the spell began to lose control.

"Jowan!" Acacia, quickly let go of his hands and used her own spell to overpower the one before them. She quickly snuffed out the mage's spell with her own, shaking her head as she looked over at him.

"I had it under control."

"You did not! That thing would've hurt both of us! You need to focus!"

"I am trying!" He pushed the girl out of his way as he walked towards the table where one of the elemental spell books lay open.

"Jowan." She sighed as she walked over to him, wrapping both her arms around his waist and resting her head against his back.

"They're never going to call me for my Harrowing. They're just going to make me tranquil." He breathed as he closed his eyes.

"That's not true. We'll keep practicing and soon you will be the best mage the circle has ever seen."

He sighed and placed his hand over the girl's hands that lay against his stomach.

"I would never let them do that to you, we will escape the tower before you are ever made tranquil, Jowan." She squeezed the mage tightly before letting go and walking next to him to look at the book. "Why don't we try a simple test of will? It will help you strengthen yours."

"Alright." He sighed.

"It'll be fun." She smiled, grabbing her friend's hand and pulling him with her. "Okay." She kicked his feet so his legs would part, pushing on his shoulders so his knees bent and pulling his hands out in front of her. "Resist my magic the best you can, okay?"

Jowan, nodded.

She walked a ways away from him, before slowly casting the weak lightening spell and sending it toward the man.

"Acacia." He groaned, as he tried to push the spell back towards her.

"Focus, Jowan!" She called over the snapping and crackling of the lightening.

"Ugf." The mage flew back, landing on the hard stone as the spell struck him.

"Jowan!" Acacia, called as she raced towards her friend. Quickly dropping to her knees beside him with a worried look. She put her hand under his neck and pulled his head into her lap. She carefully pulled his robes open, a small black mark burned into his skin. She carefully placed her hands over the mark as cool blue magic flowed from her fingers. She ran her fingers through the black hair as the man's eyes opened.

"I knew that was a bad idea."

She frowned as she looked down at him. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He forced a smile as the pain in his abdomen quickly faded.

She sighed as the mark faded away, pulling his robes back to cover him. "I thought it would be fun."

"It was, until I ended up on my back. And not in a good way, I expected you to be naked the first time you got me on my back."

"Jowan!" She smacked the mage on his chest as she quickly stood up letting his head drop against the hard stone floor.

"It was a joke!" He half laughed half groaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing his head. "Besides, I've met a girl."

"Uh huh."

"I did, in the Chantry."

"You mean a Templar. Does he smite you the right way?"

"Oh ha-ha." He glared at the girl.

She smiled. "Come on, I'm starving."

* * *

"Acacia."

Her eyes slowly opened, fighting against the darkness to see the person knelt down next to her bunk. "Niall?"

"Get up."

"What's going on?"

"They've called you for your Harrowing."

Her heart jumped as she slowly sat up. "Now?"

He nodded with a smile. "Do not be nervous. You're beyond prepared. Gather your things, quietly, I will be waiting outside."

She watched her mentor as he walked away. She rubbed her face with her hands and quickly walked over to her robes, pulling them over her head and fastening the pouch and belt around her waist. She pulled her hair up into a loose bun. She nervously played with her hands as she walked out into the hallway where, Niall was waiting.

"Come."

She slowly followed behind the man, looking up at the Templars as they passed them. "Niall." She breathed.

"You'll be fine, Acacia. Have faith in yourself."

She nodded as they made their way through the tower. They stopped outside the large stair way that lead to the chamber. She gave her mentor a tight hug before walking up the stairs, looking over her shoulder at him before she pushed the large heavy door open. She forced herself to smile when she spotted, Irving waiting for her. Forcing her legs to carry her up the stairs towards the man. He carefully took her hand and led her towards the other men in the room. Her heart dropped when she spotted, Cullen. His blade ready in his hands, he looked away from her.

"Magic exists to serve man, never to rule over him." Greagoir spoke as they approached. "Thus spoke the prophet, Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to edge of ruin."

Irving, smiled at the mage as she looked at him nervously.

"Your magic if gift, but it is also a curse. The demons of the Fade seek out you mages to use you as a gateway into our world."

"You'll be sent into the Fade." Irving, pointed at the pedestal in the middle to the chamber. "There you will find a demon. You must resist and defeat it, armed only with you will."

"And what if I can't defeat it, First Enchanter?" She looked at the pedestal then back at, Irving.

"The Templars." Greagoir pointed at, Cullen and the other Templar that accompanied him. "Will perform their duty. You will die."

Acacia's heart dropped as she looked over towards, Cullen who was now staring at the blade in his hands.

The Knight-Captain took the girl by her arm and led her towards the pedestal. "Lyrium. The very essence of magic, and your gateway into the Fade."

Irving, followed behind them. Turning to the girl when they stopped in front of the Lyrium. "Remember child, the Fade is the realm of dreams. The demons may rule it, but your own will is real."

"She must go through this alone, First Enchanter!" Greagoir glared at the mage as he let go of the girls arm.

She looked over at, Irving. Who gave her a weak smile, he took her hand and held it out to the Lyrium. "Remember everything you have been taught." He whispered as he released her hand and stepped back with the Templars.

Acacia, looked over her shoulder at the First Enchanter and Knight-Captain, quickly looking at, Cullen who gave her worried look and moved in his armor. She sighed as she turned back to the Lyrium, she slowly dipped her hands into the small bowl, closing her eyes as the familiar buzzing in her head began.

"Acacia."

She opened her eyes to the familiar voice she knew all too well. She looked around at her surroundings, the familiar twisted land of the Fade that she saw every night.

"Come, love." The whispers sang to her.

She carefully walked forward, her magic nipping at her fingers as she followed the pathway. "Come on, Acacia. You've faced demons before, and this one has to be weak if they are pitting it against the tower mages. No way, Irving would have them find and trap a powerful one." She dropped her arms to her side, shaking her hands trying to calm herself down.

"Are you sure? I mean it's not fair that they just throw you in here without warning."

She looked around, confused. "Hello?"

"Look at your feet."

She quickly looked down to see a tiny mouse in front of her. She knelt down and carefully poked the mouse in the eye.

"Thanks for that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you were real. Are you a demon? The one I was sent here to face?"

"A demon?! Me? Funny." The tiny mouse was quickly surrounded in a black cloud, causing the girl to quickly back away. A young mage appeared. His robes different from her own, his blonde hair falling into his face. "I am, was, just like you until they… until the Templars cut me down."

"You were an apprentice? How long ago? What is your name?"

The mage rubbed his brow with his fingers. "I do not know. All I remember is the Fade."

"You failed your Harrowing?"

"I took too long. If you take too long they assume you have failed and strike you down."

She looked over the mage, slowly raising her eyebrow. "What am I supposed to do?"

"There is a demon here, a powerful one, he is waiting for you ahead. They seek to pit you against him, unarmed and untrained. They wish for you to resist him and destroy him armed only with you will."

"How long do I have?"

"Not long."

"What you did, the mouse thing, could you teach me to do that? Teach me to be, I don't know, a dragon?"

"What? No. Even if I knew how to become that… large. You are too attached to, well, you. You'd have to learn to let go of your form, to see yourself as another creature."

"And… that takes time, time I don't have?" She sighed. "Have you seen many mages come through here?"

"From time to time. Some just ignore me, others are terrified by me. I watch from the shadows, hiding, and quiet."

"So if I fail and the Templars kill me, I will be stuck here like you?"

Mouse, nodded.

"Well then I won't fail." She smiled as she walked past him.

"It's not that easy!" The mage called as he chased after her.

"I have been studying to become a spirit healer, I am not afraid of being tricked by a demon. I may not have a spirit yet but I know the difference between the two and no matter how much this demon tries I will not allow it to take me, not without a fight."

"Is that why she whispers to you."

Acacia, stopped in her tracks and looked back at the mage. "You know her?"

He shook his head. "But I can hear her. She's very powerful."

"What is she?"

He shrugged.

"I have heard since I first arrived at the tower, always there with me in the Fade, always whispering. And yet she has not showed herself to me."

"A demon gaining your trust?"

"Maybe, but even she will have to face me and again I will not go down until one of us is dead. I don't care how powerful she is." She continued forward, the mage quickly following behind her. She stopped once they reached the end of the path, the cruel twisted harrowing chamber in front of them, with a demon of rage settled in the middle. "Mouse?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you help me fight this demon?"

"I-I couldn't, I couldn't even pass my own harrowing."

"I know, but I mean you were never even given the chance. Don't you at least want the satisfaction of knowing that you were a worthy mage?" She turned to him. "You take that mouse form to hide, right? Well no more hiding, you can prove to yourself that you are strong enough to defend yourself against these, things." She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "And just think, the mages that come here after me, you can help them pass their harrowing allowing no more of us to be killed."

"I-I will try."

"We will be fine, have faith." She stepped towards the demon that quickly turned towards them.

"And here comes my lovely, Mouse. I see you have brought supper, I was beginning to become bored."

"I'm here to defeat you, demon!" Acacia, called up to the large beast that towered above her.

"And what of you my friend?"

"I." Mouse, looked over at the girl who smiled. "I don't need to help you anymore, I am not afraid."

The demon laughed as it moved closer to the two mages. "So the Mouse has changed the rules?"

"He doesn't need to hide from you any longer, demon. I will defeat you, and he will help me."

"Yes, that's right! I don't need you any longer, I am stronger than you think."

The demon laughed again as he looked at the mages before him. "I will devour you, Mouse. Then you will be mine mage!" It turned to Acacia. "And I will see the world through your eyes!"

"Even if you could over power me the Templars will cut you down before you could get far."

"They are welcome to try!"

Acacia, raised her hands calling down a storm that fell onto the burning demon causing it to scream out in pain as it was covered in snow. "Now, Mouse, hit him with everything you can."

Mouse, threw his magic forward, pulling and tearing at the demon as, Acacias storm extinguished him. He screamed as he pulled his hands apart tearing the demon in two. He dropped his hands as the two pieces of the demon fell to the ground. "I-I did it!" He turned to the girl who had a wide smile on her face. "I can't believe I did it."

"I knew you could." She gave the mage a quick hug.

"You gave me hope. I believed in you and you believed in me. I have never met a mage like you. You're powerful, but you could be so much more. More than you could ever dream."

Her brow furrowed and she slowly backed away.

The mage followed her. "You could help me out of here, save me from this nightmare. You just have to let me in."

"Let you in? Do you find me dense?" The anger built in her chest. "I knew it, I could feel it surging off of you, you are my test, and you are my demon!" She readied herself as the black cloud surrounded Mouse again, a large powerful demon appearing before her.

"Smart little one, aren't we?" It looked down upon her. "Simple killing is a warriors jobs. The real dangers of the Fade are preconceptions... careless trust... pride. Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests... never end."

Acacia, gasped for air as her eyes flew open. Cullen, stood above her his blade coming down quickly. "Cullen, stop!" She screamed and quickly rolled to her side, the blade hitting the hard stone where she had just lay. She quickly sat up. "I'm fine." She breathed as, Irving hurried towards her.

He took her face and looked into her eyes. "She is not possessed."

"Cullen, see to our new mage of the circle." The Knight-Captain quickly turned on his heel and left the chamber.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. You were always right, First Enchanter. The Fade is never what it seems."

He smiled as he helped the girl to her feet. "Go and rest, I will send for you in the morning."

"Thank you." She breathed.

Cullen, waited until just the two of them remained. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am not a demon, Cullen."

"That's not what I'm asking." He looked at her clearly annoyed. "I didn't want, I mean, Greagoir gave the command, Acacia. I had no choice."

"I know, Cullen." She smiled as she walked over to the Templar and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "It was horrible, Cullen. I thought I was doing one thing but it turned out to be another." She sighed and buried her face in the man's neck.

He wrapped his arms tightly around the girl. "I thought you were gone." He breathed.

"Never." She pulled away and lightly kissed the Templar.


	5. Chapter 5

Acacia, held the metal staff in her hand, turning it back and forth as she walked towards her new room. She stopped when she spotted, Cullen in the hallway. "Pretty, is it not? I've never had a staff before."

He smiled and held his hand out, carefully taking it from her hand. "It's lighter than I thought."

"Well we mages are not as strong as you big strong Templars." She laughed, taking the staff back. "I thought I would train with it more tonight. Could you help me?"

"Help you?"

"Yes, you usually do training after you shift. Why not just do your training with me? It'd be nice to actually practice with someone who is using a blade."

"Acacia, I don't think that is safe."

She sighed. "So I'm stuck with another wooden dummy?"

"Yes." He smiled tucking the girl's hair behind her ear.

"Would you like to see my room?"

He looked down the hall.

"Don't worry, you're the only Templar on this level."

"I suppose I could slip away for a moment."

She took his hand and led him through the doorway into the small area where her bed and items were held. She pulled the large thick curtain closed behind him. "At least, Jowan can't disturb us in here." She smiled, leaning her staff against the vanity. She walked over to the Templar who was setting his blade against the wall. She slowly grabbed his hands and pulled at the gauntlets, tossing them on the small desk. "I think you owe me for almost killing me." She smirked.

He took her face in his and softly kissed the mages lips. "I can't be here long."

She rested her forehead against his. "Well since they only have two Templars patrol these halls. Could you sneak in after sundown?"

"That bed is quiet bigger than your apprenticeship bunk. I think we would fit in it just fine."

"Then you will come tonight?"

"Yes."

Acacia's eyes went wide at the sound of footsteps and voices, recognizing, Niall and Jowan immediately. She quickly picked up a crate that held some of her belongings and shoved into, Cullen's hands just before the mages pulled open the curtain.

"Thank you, Cullen. You can just set them down anywhere."

Niall, raised his eyebrow as he looked over at the Templar.

Cullen, nervously dropped the crate, quickly gathering his gauntlets and blade and walking past the mages.

"Acacia."

"What?" She tucked her hair behind her ear nervously.

"A Templar?"

"They're stronger than the mages. No one wanted to help."

"I would've helped." Jowan, chimed in with a chuckle.

Niall, folded his arms. "That is against the rules, and not only would it cost you, he would also suffer punishment."

"He was just helping."

"Do not take me for a fool, Acacia."

"Okay, I know it's a risk…"

Niall cut her off. "He would never be allowed to serve in another tower, they would send him away. And you, they would claim you a blood mage, using it to entice him to be with a mage."

"No one knows, but myself and him."

"And us." Jowan, corrected, as he fell back onto the large bed.

"Is it worth dying for, Acacia."

"No one will ever find out."

"There are already whispers." Niall, sighed. "We're not blind. We all see the way he looks at you."

"Okay, but everyone only thinks it is one sided. I make sure to never put him in harm."

"But does he do the same for you, you stand to lose more than he does."

"He would never do anything that would hurt me or my place in the circle."

Niall, rubbed his brow with his fingers. "Just be careful, you have so much potential and I would hate to see it torn from you because of a Templar." He sighed and dropped his arm. "Now, how about you show us all you have earned." He forced a smile.

* * *

"Breath and welcome the spirits to you." Wynne's voice was soft. Acacia, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "The veil will tear for you, but you must not pull the spirit out by force. Show it that you are worthy of its attention." The man groaned from the floor where he laid in front of them. Wynne, calmed him. Lifting his head and pouring the potion into his mouth. "It will help with the pain." She smiled.

The world around, Acacia quieted as the tear widened, allowing her to see the spirits that wandered. A few walking towards her and peering through the veil.

"That's good, I can feel them." Wynne breathed as she also closed her eyes. "Now convince them you are worthy, show them your will and heart. That you are pure."

The girl smiled and held her hand out to the few spirits that watched. One slowly stepping forward and talking her palm, twisting it back and forth as it read her.

Wynne smiled. "Hope."

Another spirit approached the girl, reaching for the other hand that, Acacia gave up willing.

"And Compassion. Most mages are only blessed with one spirit. Now convince them, Acacia. Ask them to help you heal this man, to prove you are worth their attention."

The spirits looked at each other before turning back to the girl and releasing her hands. The mage carefully placed them over the man, her eyes still tightly closed.

"Open up and let them in, they are not demons and do not wish to join our world through you, trust them and they will trust you."

She took a deep breath and relaxed her will enough to allow the spirits to influence her. The bright white magic began to pour from her hands and surround the man's body, she slowly flowed her hands over the large wound, the magic seeping into the blood soaked skin. Every broken piece of the man quickly seeking out its match and mending itself. Wynne quickly grabbed the cloth from the bowl of bloodied warm water and ran it over the wound as the girl's magic dissipated. She studied the wound, shocked at how cleanly and perfectly she had healed it, only a slight bruise remained. Acacia's breath hitched and her eyes flew open. "I feel… different."

Wynne smiled as she looked at the girl's eyes. "They have chosen you as their mage."

She smiled. "Both of them?! I thought only one would."

"As did I. Usually a mage has to call upon a temporary second spirit but to have two who find you worthy of their attention is, amazing."

She looked down at the man's wound. "I have never healed any one so cleanly before, Wynne."

"You did an amazing job and soon you will be the best healer I will have ever seen." She smiled and nodded towards the man. "Let's get him comfortable."

Acacia helped Wynne with the man until he lay on a small bed made on the floor.

"These spirits will keep testing you, to make sure that you are worthy of their attention until they fully trust you. Be careful, being a healer will draw attention from the demons and they will try to trick you. Trust in yourself and if you question anything do not welcome them, deny them and cast them aside. Your spirits will help you, once you are theirs they will protect you to the best of their ability. Now." She grabbed the mages shoulders and turned her around. "Go eat. After reaching through the veil you are going to be weak and you need to regain your strength."

"Thank you, Wynne." She smiled as she hurried out of the room. She folded her arms as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen area. Quickly picking up a plate of food and heading to the library where she knew she would find, Cullen. She smiled when she spotted her Templar alone, leaning against the stone wall. "Guess what?"

"I'm guessing it has to do with your healer training?"

She nodded. "Two spirits have chosen me, Hope and Compassion."

He smiled. "They sound like they will fit you perfectly."

"Wynne says it is very rare for mage to be granted two spirits. She thinks I will become a very strong healer. I think my dreams of leaving the tower to travel may just be granted. Perhaps I could get a place in King Cailan's army, healing the men and woman." She sat down at the table next to him and began eating her meal. "I just need to learn how to properly use that staff. I know how to use it to make my spells stronger but I am not sure exactly how I can use it in close combat. Whack them on the head? Maybe I could commission a blade and have it placed on the bottom. Would they allow me to have that in the tower?"

"Absolutely not. It's dangerous enough with your magic, adding blades to it would only make it worst."

She smiled and looked up at the Templar. "Not only would I be summoning demons but I could also shove my staff's blade through your chest."

"That's not very funny, Acacia."

"I can see that smile, Cullen." She smiled as she leaned forward.

"I'm not smiling."

"You are."

He looked down at the girl, who stuck her tongue out at him.

She turned back to her food. "So can I just stay here until your shift is over and you leave with me back to my room?"

"It will be awhile."

"That's okay, I've been wanting to study spirit magic. I have learned a walking bomb, I'm hoping to learn the next stage of the spell, Virulent Walking Bomb." She smiled. "Although I will never be allowed to practice it, I find it very interesting. And if I can ever get in with the King's army it would come in handy."

"Do you think that's safe? It sounds like blood magic."

"It is an approved magic by the Chantry, Cullen. You should know that I would never turn to blood magic, I just find the spell interesting and it sounds like a very strong way to protect yourself."

He sighed and looked away, shuffling in his armor.

"Look, I know you hate that I am a mage but my magic is the same as your blade. It is my protection and the more I can know and learn the better protected I am."

"I don't hate that you're a mage."

"Well sometimes you act like it."

"Stop thinking that everything I say is geared towards you being a mage. I don't like you learning this spell because I know what it is, they teach us Templars your magic and what the most dangerous spells are. This one in particular can not only harm you but anyone who is around you, if you cast it at the wrong time and one of your fellow mages are too close to the enemy that you cursed with it they will also be harmed. Acacia, you need to think of these things. Are you sure you can control this spell? Can you deal with hurting a fellow if you miss calculate?"

"This is why I study, Cullen. This is why I practice all the time, I would never use a spell unless I was confident in my skill."

"You are a very talented mage, Acacia. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll be fine, Cullen. I promise." She slowly stood up and kissed him on his cheek before heading towards the shelf and pulling out the book that held the spirit spells. She carefully set it down on her table next to the Templar, quickly finding the pages she needed. She sat there for most the night, studying the spell and occasionally casting a few harmless things that the book said the spell required. It wasn't long before, Cullen told her that his shift would end soon and he would be replaced. She quickly put the book away before taking her plate back to the kitchen area where she would wait for, Cullen. She carefully placed the plate down and began her search for Wynne's wine stash. She knew it was somewhere in there, though she had moved it from the last time Acacia and Jowan had snuck into the larder and discovered it only to be found drunk on the floor by a Templar. She dug through the old worn sacks, finally coming across the few bottles. She quietly took one and stuffed it the best she could into her robes. She quietly slipped out to see the Templar waiting for her. She smiled and took his hand, slowly making their way down the halls checking to make sure that no one would see them. They hurried into Acacia's room, she quickly pulled the heavy curtain shut before turning to the Templar who was trying to quietly remove his armor. She laughed as she hurried over to him and began unbuckling the straps of his chest piece. She tried to keep the heavy armor silent as she placed it down on the ground. She turned around and removed the belt and pouch from her waist, draping across the back of the wooden chair before she quickly pulled her robes over her head. She turned back to a nervous a Templar with flushed cheeks. "Can we take this off?" She pulled at his tunic before glancing up at him.

He nervously pulled the tunic from his waist band.

She covered his hands with hers and smiled up at him. "Calm yourself, Cullen." She whispered, slowly pulling the tunic upwards with him. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at his chest. "What is this scar?" She traced the very evident line that covered the majority of his chest.

He looked down at her fingers. "The first mage I ever encountered was a terrified child, her father… was not happy that someone called for us to take her."

"And he struck you?"

He nodded. "If it hadn't been for local healer I would not have made it."

She softly kissed the scar before taking the Templars hand and leading him towards her bed. "Don't be nervous, Cullen." She fell back onto the bed, pulling the Templar with her. She took his face in her hands and gently kissed his lips before laying her head back.

"I've watched you for so long, never thinking you would notice me. And I never thought this would ever happen." He smiled, pushing her hair aside. "I would follow you anywhere, Acacia."

"Good. Because I plan on seeing everything the world has to offer, and I will need a Templar to protect myself and the world from me." She smiled, taking the Chantry amulet that hung from his neck into her hand. She looked up at the golden eyes staring back down at her and slowly moved her legs up on either side of the Templars waist.

Cullen, slowly moved his hand down her thigh, his rough hand running across the mages smooth skin. He kissed the girl under him, slowly and nervously moving his hand to piece of cloth that covered her bottom half. He tugged at it as the girl lifted her hips, moving to the side as he pulled them down her legs and tossed them to the floor.

She took his hand and softly kissed his palms. "Relax, Cullen."

He took a deep breath till he moved to the next piece that covered her, slowly pulling at the straps while the girl unhooked the back. He pulled it from her arms and tossed it aside, looking down at her bare skin. She smiled warmly, tracing down his jaw with her fingers. His heart started to race when she tugged at his pants, he quickly discarded them before his nervous got the better of him and he changed his mind. She traced down his stomach with her fingers causing his breath to hitch when she reached what she wanted, slowly taking it in her hand.

"Be gentle, okay?" She breathed as she moved her body closer to her hand, guiding him between her legs.

He placed his hands on either side of the girls head as she closed her eyes tightly as the pain poured of her body. He lowered himself to his forearms and began running his fingers through the girls hair, her eyes slowly opened and gave her a smile as he pushed further inside her causing her to gasp and dig at his shoulders. "Are you okay?" He breathed.

She nodded and kissed the Templar, he quickly pushed completely inside her both letting out a small quiet moan.

"Are you, okay?" He asked again.

Acacia, nodded as she wrapped her legs around the Templar. Gasping when he pulled away from her and the pain started again, she bit down on her lip trying to keep her eyes open and focus on, Cullen. The pain quickly subsided and she pulled him closer to her, burying her face in his neck trying to stay quiet as the pace quickened. Her legs tightened, Cullen pushing himself up onto his hands. Lifting himself above the girl, he quickly kissed her as she grew louder. Her back arching as the unfamiliar sensation ran up her spin. She griped the Templar as she moaned into his mouth, his hands griping the blankets under them as he began to feel her tighten around him and the same sensation she was feeling tearing through his body. He moaned into the girl's mouth as he reached his release, moving to kiss her neck as he ran his hand down her leg. She laughed softly.

He quickly looked down at her and raised his eyebrow. "Why are you laughing?"

"I just, I never expected that from you."

"Expected what?"

"For you to make me feel that way."

"Are you insulting me?" He looked at her confused.

"No. Not at all. It's just surprising, I didn't expect it to go so smoothly. I've heard the girls talk about how they just had utter disasters but this, I really enjoyed myself and I know it's because of you." She kissed the man. "I love you, Cullen. There is no one else I could ever want but you."

He couldn't hide the wide smile as it stretched across his face. "I love you too, Acacia."

* * *

Acacia opened her eyes to the sound of the other mages in her area shuffling out of their rooms and out to their training sessions. She looked up at the curtain making sure that it was still as it was the night they had entered. The small rope still tied holding them together. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at the Templar whose arm was draped over his eyes, his other arm still wrapped around the girl. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, watching as he stirred and a smile formed. "Good morning." She whispered as he pulled his arm away from his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He breathed as he stretched his body out.

"Sore. But I'm fine." She kissed his lips before slipping out of the bed and scooping up her clothes. "The mages just left." She quickly pulled on her under clothes before walking over to the armoire and pulling out clean robes.

Cullen, followed her and slipped off the bed. Finding his pants still lying on the large red rug and quickly slipping them on, tying the thick leather strings together. He sat back down on the bed, watching the mage as wrapped her hair up and pinned it into place.

She walked over to him and pushed him back against the blanket, falling against his chest. She laughed, taking his face in her hands. "It was nice, for one night, forgetting that you are a Templar and I a mage."

He smiled and kissed the girl. "I need to go, I'm stationed at the front and they'll notice if I am not there."

She nodded and climbed off the Templar. She finished her robe with her belt and pouch before helping, Cullen with his armor. She left the quarters first, double checking the two other areas that held a mage in each before stepping out into the hallway and checking for witnesses. She motioned for Cullen to come, he quickly stepped out, kissing the mage before he hurried down the hallway towards his post. She sighed and fell back against the stone, watching the man until he was out of her view. She turned and headed towards the healer's area of the tower. She pushed the large door open to see Jowan sitting on one of the tables. Blood pouring from his side, Wynne holding a soaked cloth against the wound. "Jowan?! Maker, Jowan what happen?"

"A couple of mages thought it would be fun to try and sneak down to the docks, a nervous new Templar to the circle over reacted a bit and he got caught by the boy's blade." Wynne answered her as she glared at the apprentice.

"You idiot." Acacia hissed through closed teeth.

Wynne, pulled the cloth away giving the girl view of the large gash.

"How could you be so dumb?"

"At least you get to practice on me." He forced a smile and a small chuckle which he soon regretted as the pain surged from the wound.

"Lie down!" Acacia grabbed the mage's arm roughly and pushed him down onto the table.

Wynne, stepped aside and folded her arms as she watched the girl.

Acacia, closed her eyes calling to her spirits as the magic flowed from her hands. They hovered above the wound as Jowan's hands balled into fist and he tried not to scream out.

"I would have given you something to dull the pain, but I figured you deserve to learn your lesson." Wynne called to him from where she stood. She watched, amazed at how quickly the girl had already mastered her skill.

Acacia's magic dissipated and she opened her eyes to look down at the wound that was now just a large pink scar. "There's nothing else I can do, you'll always have that. Maybe it will remind you to use your head before you do something stupid." She flicked him in the forehead. "You're supposed to be studying and practicing, Jowan. Not running around like a child."

"I know."

"You need to take this seriously if you ever want to take your harrowing and become a mage of the circle. This is your life you playing with, Jowan it's not something that you should be risking."

"I know, alright." He snapped as he pulled his robe from the chair and slipped it over his shoulders. "Not all of us have the same attention you do, not all of us are so skilled as to gain the affection of the First Enchanter."

"I studied and I practiced as hard as I could, Jowan. I wasn't running around the tower being attacked by nervous Templars!"

"No instead you…"

Acacia slapped the mage across the face.

He immediately pushed past the girl and stormed out of the room.

"Jowan, is young and naïve. He fears the future and he fears he's losing you because you have moved above him and you're no longer as close to him as you once were. You can see it in his eyes that he misses you and fears that you will abandon him." Wynne placed her hand on the girls shoulder. "You need to go talk to him, child."

"I know." She sighed, washing her hands in the warm water before she hurried after her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jowan!" Acacia hurried down the halls, chasing after her friend. She caught him by the arm and pulled him with her towards her room while he struggled to break free of her grip. She pushed him down on her bed and quickly closed the curtain behind her. "Why would you risk yourself so much, Jowan? Do you not understand how badly this could have ended for you? That Templar could have killed you! What if he had mistook your little adventure as you trying to escape the tower? Do you want to end up like, Anders? Trapped in a cell and labeled an apostate?"

"I don't want to talk about this, especially with you." He stood up and tried to leave only to have the girl grab his arm and pull him back into her little room.

"Well you don't have a choice. I love you, Jowan, you're the only family I have ever known. If something happens to you I'm left alone."

"Alone?! You have your Templar now!"

"Is that what this is about?" She glared at him.

"I don't even remember the last time you came to spend time with me, Acacia. I feel like I don't even know who you are."

"Because I'm training! I want to get out of this place someday, I want to travel and not be watched like I am disobedient child! Why do you think I keep pushing you to train and master your magic? If you pass your harrowing we can study and train together! We could come as a pair, recruited together by whoever and be free of this tower."

"I'm not you, Acacia! They're not even going to call me for my harrowing, they're making me tranquil!"

"They are not."

"Lily, saw the paper for the Right on Irving's desk. There is nothing I can do, they have already deemed me too dangerous."

"Lily?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Do you remember the girl I told you about? The one I meant in the Chantry?"

She nodded.

"Well." He fumbled with his hands. "She's a sister."

"Jowan!"

"It's not any worse than your Templar."

"Except Templars don't take vows like sisters do. Cullen, is still allowed to marry and he's still allowed to lay with someone. Do you know how much you could cost her if you are caught?"

"He's forbidden of taking advantage of a mage!"

"He doesn't take advantage me, he knows what he is risking as much as I do!"

"And so does, Lily!"

She rubbed her brow. "You need to talk to, Irving."

"And say what exactly, Acacia? That the sister I'm running around with told me he was going to make me Tranquil. Irving has already signed the paper, it's going to happen no matter what I say or do."

"Is that why you were sneaking to the docks? To escape?"

"Yes."

"You don't care what happens to you do you?"

"Would you rather me be an empty husk, Acacia?" He groaned and walked towards the vanity, staring at himself in the mirror. "Do you remember when you told me we would escape before I ever became Tranquil?"

"Of course."

"Do you still stand by that?" He looked at the girl's reflection in the mirror.

She closed her eyes.

"We are each others family. You and Lily are all I have. Lily and I have a plan, you don't have to leave with us but we are going to destroy my phylactery."

"And then what, Jowan? You'll always be watching over your shoulder questioning if anyone is ever going to find you."

"No. We are going to go to the edge of Freleden, build a nice farm and I will never use my magic again. No one will ever know."

"You're a mage, Jowan. That's who you are, you can't change that."

"I don't want this power, I can hardly control it. I'm not you, Acacia, I'm not skilled. I'll never leave this tower. If I don't leave with, Lily I will be an emotionless husk who walks around the tower doing everyone's meaningless tasks and cleaning. I don't want that."

"If you would just talk to, Irving…"

"I'm not going to talk to him! You either help Lily and I or you don't."

She sighed and slowly walked over to her bed, sitting down on the bed and letting her head fall into her hands. "You're not going to give me a choice, are you?"

"You either help me, or you don't."

"And no matter what I choose I lose you." She sighed.

He sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Just consider it please. I don't want to have to give up everything to remain here in the circle. But I can't do this without you." He kissed the girl's forehead before he slowly stood up and walked away.

* * *

Acacia, knocked on the wooden door that held Irving's office, slowly pushing it open to see the First Enchanter at his desk. "I have to ask you something."

He motioned for her to sit in the chair next to the desk.

She slowly sat down. "Are you going to make, Jowan tranquil?"

"Who told you this?"

"I can't say."

Irving sighed, pushing the scrolls aside. "It's that initiate he has been spending time with isn't it?"

"You know about, Lily?"

"Jowan, did not enjoy spending time in the Chantry until he met here and now it seems that's the best place to find the boy. I wouldn't be a very good protector of mages if I didn't know of their where abouts. I also know of you and the Templar, Cullen. Though you two seem to be more secretive about your affairs than Jowan and Lily." He pulled a parchment from his desk and gave it to the girl.

She took it, carefully reading over the writings before looking up at Irving with anger. "How could you do this to him? I know he isn't that great of a mage but he just needs more training! You can't just make him tranquil!"

"Greagoir has heard whispering amongst the mages and had reports from witnesses that, Jowan is a blood mage."

"What?" She gasped. "That is not true! I know him better than anyone, he would never turn to blood magic!"

"There is no convincing the Knight-Captain different."

"Have you spoken to these witnesses that have seen him using blood magic?"

"No. But with the rumors and Jowan's weak will, we cannot put him through the harrowing and risk an incident."

"This is wrong." She stood up and threw the letter onto Irving's desk. "You're are believing a Templar instead of your own mages! You are not even allowing him to prove everyone wrong and show that he is a skilled mage! You are damning him immediately without even listening to what he has to say!"

"I know you two have been close ever since you arrived at the tower, but there is nothing I can do. I agree with Greaigor, it is too high a risk to allow, Jowan to keep his magic."

"Just give me time! Let me teach him how to use his will and control himself."

"It has been decided and there is no going back."

"I can't believe this. I thought you of all people would understand him, I thought that coming to you and talking about this would help, Jowan. But it seems you see us all the same way the Chantry does."

"The Chantry…"

"Yes I know, they are here to protect us as much as they are to protect everyone else. But you being a mage should understand the pressure they put on the apprentices! You train us and if you think we are unworthy you tear everything away. It's not fair." She dropped back into the chair as her eyes began to water, burying her face into her hands. "He's all I've ever had, you can't take him away from me."

The elder mage walked over to the girl, coming to her level and wrapping his arms around her. "There is nothing I can do, child. We have to obey the Chantry rules, and if a mage is not strong enough to go through their harrowing then they must be made tranquil, not only to protect the world but to protect us."

"He's all I have." She cried into the man's shoulder.

"You have your Templar, and as long as you two keep your feelings secret he will always be here until he request a reassignment."

"Cullen can't replace Jowan." She sobbed. "Jowan is the only family I have ever known, he showed me love when my family cast me aside and I was alone."

"He will still be here, he will still know who you are and how close you guys were."

"But it won't be him." She pushed the man away and stormed out of the room. The hallways were filled with mages headed to the upper level for their meals. She ignored the mages as she bumped into them, causing them to give her hateful looks when she didn't apologize. She quickly turned into the Chantry, finding Cullen praying alone and a lone sister tending to her duties. "Your order is going to rip my friend from my hands!"

Cullen looked up at her with a confused look.

"They are going to take him away from me! How could you let them do this? Why didn't you tell me?!"

He glanced at the sister who was staring at them. "Acacia." He whispered as quietly as he could.

"I don't care that she's here. How could you not tell me, Cullen?! I know you knew about this and you kept it from me! How could you? How could you lay with me knowing what they were going to do with him and never saying a word?!"

He quickly stood up and took the girl by her arm in an attempt to pull her somewhere more private.

She tore her arm from his grip and glared up at him. "Answer me?! Why would you do this, Cullen?!"

"Please close the door, Ser Templar." The sister said quietly as she walked towards them. She slowly grabbed the girl and wrapped her arms around her.

Cullen watched the two as he quickly pushed the door shut.

"My name is, Lily. You must be talking about, Jowan?" She pulled back from the girl and looked at her face, using her sleeve to wipe the girl's face. "I had no idea that, Cullen was the Templar Jowan had spoken of. He said you had fallen in love with Templar." She looked over at the Templar who stopped next to them. "I'll keep the Chantry empty for a while, but do be quick. I can only hold the faithful away for so long." Lily smiled and quickly left the Chantry, leaving the two alone.

Acacia, turned around and walked over to the large stone statue of Andraste, sitting down on the small step.

"I wanted to tell you, but this was a Templar matter and I feared how you would react." Cullen said quietly as he walked over and knelt in front of the girl.

"How am I supposed to act, Cullen?" She glared at him. "Am I to be happy that you are taking him from me?"

"Of course not. But being tranquil means that he is still alive. You will still get to see him and he will know who you are."

"It wouldn't be him. Why does no one understand this?! Taking away everything that makes him, him is the same as killing him."

"He's been practicing blood magic, he is a danger to everyone."

"Have you seen him?"

"No."

"Then how do you know he is a blood mage if you have never seen him use it?"

He pulled his gantlets off and took the girl's hands. "Greagoir and Irving have already signed off on his tranquility, there is nothing left to do." He sighed. "I'm sorry." He took the girl's face in his hand. "I should've told you, but there was nothing you could have done to save him, Greagoir does not tell us of harrowings or tranquilities until they have already been agreed upon."

Acacia, wrapped her arms around the Templar. "What do I do?"

"There's nothing you can do. You're just going to have to learn to accept Jowan as a tranquil." He squeezed her tightly. "I have to get back to my post." He pulled away and helped the girl to her feet. "Come to my quarters after sun down, and we will talk."

She nodded, closing her eyes when the man kissed her forehead. She watched as he walked out of the Chantry and Lily stepped back in.

"You see why I want, Jowan to leave with me?" She spoke as she walked towards the mage. "They don't care what they do to you mages. He does not deserve to be made tranquil."

"But escaping could cost him his life. Is it worth that to you?"

"I want whatever he wants and he wants to leave. But we can't do it without your help."

She sighed as she stood. "I will help you, but not unless this plan is fool proof and not until Jowan speaks to me and you two come up with a better plan then just building a farm. He's a mage, Lily nothing is going to change that." She turned and walked out of the Chantry.

* * *

Cullen's door creaked as she pushed open, the Templar quickly walking over to her as she pushed it shut and latched it.

"Are you, okay?" He hugged the girl.

"No."

He turned around to the fire to feed it as it began to dwindle.

She crawled onto the bed, pulling her knees against his chest. She smiled at Cullen when he looked over his shoulder at her.

"You sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "I'm just trying to not think about what's going to happen."

He smiled. "Good, don't let it bother you. He will be fine and so will you."

She smiled and crawled towards the man, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. "If I asked you to help me escape the tower, would you?"

"Acacia, that is extremely dangerous. Not only that, but you would be running from Templars the rest of your life."

"What if my life depended on it?"

"If you were in danger of course I would. I would leave with you." He put his hands on the girl's arms. "You're safer here than out there where people fear you."

"I know." She sighed, kissing the Templar's cheek before climbing back up the bed and under the blankets. She laid her head against the pillow, smiling up at the man as he followed behind her. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest.

He ran his hand through the girl's hair until she fell asleep in his embrace. He carefully moved her, replacing his body with a rolled up fur so she would not notice him missing. He quietly opened the drawer to his desk pulling out the small dagger. He put it into the waist of his pants before carefully leaving the room, making sure he did not wake the sleeping mage. He walked through the halls, anger building in his chest as he neared the apprentice quarters. Peaking around the corner he scanned the larger dorm for, Jowan finding only an empty bunk. He groaned as he rubbed his brow with his fingers before it dawned on him. Lily. He quickly turned towards the stairs that would lead him to the next level of the tower that held the Chantry. Walking quickly up the stairs and through the door, he ignored the tranquils as they gave him their greetings. He could hear the giggling of the sister followed by a quieted voice coming from the mage. He walked through the door into the Chantry, finding the mage and sister sitting on the floor in dark corner.

"Cullen!" Lily gasped in surprise as the Templar stormed towards them. "What are you…"

He ignored the girl and grabbed the mage by the front of his robes, he lifted the boy from the floor and slammed him against the hard stone wall.

"Don't hurt him!" Lily screamed, grabbing the Templar and pulling at his arm.

"What are you planning?!" Cullen, hissed and slammed the mage against the wall.

"W-we aren't planning anything!" Jowan, pleaded.

He slammed him against the wall again. "What have you dragged her into, mage?!"

"What are you her keeper now?!" Jowan, snapped back.

He threw the mage aside, Lily quickly running over to him. He pulled the dagger from his waist and held it out towards the mage, causing the sister to scream out. "I should kill you now and save her the heartbreak that you're going to cause her to have!"

"She'll choose me over you, Templar. I've been there for her longer than you have, you weren't there when she came to the tower in tears fighting your kind off as they tried to tear the only thing she had left, a stupid doll."

"It doesn't matter what I was and was not there for, I am here now and I will not allow you to hurt her the way you are. Accept your fate, you are not worthy of taking the harrowing and you will be made tranquil no matter how hard you fight it. And you." He pointed the dagger towards the sister. "You took vows that you are deliberately breaking. You took them before the Maker and before Andraste, how dare you disobey them for this mage. You have no right to be in this Chantry!"

"And what of you?! You are laying with a mage!" Jowan defended Lily as she began to cry.

"I vowed to protect the world from magic and protect her from the world, never in there does it say I am not allowed to be involved with a mage."

"But it is looked down upon, Cullen. You know this and you still choose to risk your place as a circle Templar. You can't choose who you love." Lily took a hold of Jowan's hand. "You should know that as much as we do."

"Just keep her out of your plans. You want to attempt something, do it on your own or you'll be going through me and I will not be as sloppy as Donald, I will make sure there is nothing left of you to be healed." He put the dagger back into the waist of his pants and left the Chantry, the mage and sister still on the floor in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

Acacia quickly sat up at the sound of Cullen's door being opened, her heart jumping out of her chest. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only her Templar. "What are you doing? I was terrified someone had found me."

"I just needed to go have a talk with someone." He smiled and pushed the door shut.

"What is that?" She yawned.

"Nothing just some Lyrium."

"Oh." She sighed and laid back down, pulling the blanket over her shoulders.

He carefully put the dagger back into the drawer before pulling his tunic over his head and climbing in next to the girl. She sighed and laid her head on the man's chest, getting as close to him as she could. He slowly ran his fingers up the girl's back and into her hair.

"I'm sorry about earlier, in the Chantry, it was just a lot to take in at once and I blew up. I wasn't thinking and I put us both at risk coming at you like that. Thank the Maker that it was Lily and not someone else."

"We need to be careful. The Sister will not say anything but we need to be more careful of showing attention to each other while around the tower."

She propped herself up on her elbow to look at, Cullen. "Irving knows."

"What?!" He jerked his head down to look at the girl.

"I have no idea how he knew, he said he knew about Jowan and Lily also."

He groaned as he ran his hands down his face.

"He's not going to tell anyone, Cullen. Telling someone would only warrant my death and your reassignment. Irving would not risk one of his mages being killed. He's a good man, I may not agree with his decision to make Jowan tranquil but he is still a good man." She pulled his hands away and lightly kissed him. "Today has been horrible, Cullen. I'm exhausted." She sighed as she laid down against his chest again.

* * *

"What of my training?" Acacia, chased after Wynne as she walked through the halls.

"We will continue where we left off, after my return."

"Wynne, you can't go to Ostagar!" She pleaded, grabbing the older mages hand. "I am begging you, please do not go."

She touched the girl's cheek and smiled. "I will be fine, mages are needed and when the King calls we must go."

"There is enough of them going. Why must you leave too?"

"I am the only one as skilled in my studies. Do not fret over my safety, child." She pulled her hand from the girls and walked away.

"Please stay safe, Wynne. I will pray that the Maker blesses you and keeps you safe."

Wynne, looked over her shoulder and smiled again at the young mage.

She watched as her mentor walked away towards the docks. She grabbed Niall's arm as he walked past her. "You're not going too are you?" She fought the tears that were building up in her eyes.

The mage quickly wrapped his arms around the girl causing her to break down. "I'm not leaving, Acacia." He tried to calm the girl as her body shook with sobs. "What is causing you such worry?"

"Everything is falling apart, Niall. I feel like the floor beneath me is crumbling and I am struggling just to find the pieces that are stable enough for me to stand on."

"You need to stay strong, girl. The Templars will see this as a weakness."

"I know and I am trying." She breathed, clinging to her former mentor. "They are making, Jowan tranquil. I saw the paper with my own eyes, it is happening soon. Within the month. What am I suppose to do, Niall. I feel so lost and now with Wynne gone, I will lose her too."

"You're not losing any of us, Acacia. Jowan's tranquility is his own doing, he is not strong enough and Wynne can take care of herself, she is a powerful mage and I have no doubt she will come back to us. Have faith and all will be well." He pulled the girl away and wiped her face with his hands. "Irving is asking for you, I'm sure a Templar is looking for you to escort you to his office. Why don't you head up there now. There is a very special guest that he wishes to introduce you to."

She nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to straighten herself.

"Be strong, Acacia. I know it is hard but do not let these Templars see you like this."

"I won't."

He smiled at the girl before continuing down the hall.

She sighed and turned around and made her way towards the First Enchanter's office. Knocking on the heavy wooden door before stepping into the room.

"Acacia." Irving smiled as the girl walked in.

"This is the mage you spoke of?"

"Yes, this is her. Acacia, this is Duncan of the Grey Wardens."

She smiled and bowed her head. "Excuse me, First Enchanter. Niall, told me you called for me?"

"The Grey Wardens are here looking for recruits, I mentioned yourself."

"Me? B-but I am just fresh out of my apprenticeship."

"I hear you are very skilled for being so young." Duncan smiled. "With the threat of a blight, we need as many Grey Wardens as we can find."

She looked nervously to the First Enchanter.

"Why don't we plan a time for you to show, Duncan your skills?"

"B-but I..."

He held his hand up to quiet the girl. "Then we can decide if it is the right choice for everyone." He motioned to Duncan. "Why don't you show, Duncan to his quarters."

"Yes, First Enchanter." She turned around and opened the door for the Grey Warden. They walked quietly down the hall. Duncan only speaking to thank her when they reached his room. She smiled and walked away towards the library where Cullen would be posted. She quickly walked over to him, taking his arm and pulling him away behind a bookshelf. "Irving wants me to join the Grey Wardens."

"What?!"

"He wants me to demonstrate my skill for the Grey Warden who is visiting."

"Why would a Warden be here?"

"Recruiting I imagine?" She shrugged as she peaked around the corner of the bookshelf. "If he does recruit me, do you think they would allow you to accompany me?"

"I do not know. I don't know the way the Wardens work, Acacia."

She sighed and folded her arms. "Everything is falling apart."

He hugged the girl. "If you are excepted into the Wardens you will be able to see the world like you wished."

"Yes, but it won't be the way I wanted. The tower is the only home I've ever had, without it I have nothing." She backed away from the Templar. "You should get back to your post."

"You sure your okay?"

She nodded, and stepped out from behind the book case.

He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the cover. He lightly touched her face while placing a kiss onto her forehead.

The girl broke down, wrapping her arms around the Templar and lying her face against the cool metal of his armor.

"Tell me what is going on, Acacia." He whispered, running his fingers through her long brown hair.

"Wynne left today, so my healer training is going to have to wait until this war is finished. I don't know what is going on with, Jowan, I don't even know him anymore. Niall, is disappointed in me for feeling the way I do towards you. And now Irving is more than ready to throw me to the Grey Wardens like a piece of meat. I am not even getting a choice in the matter! No one asked me my opinion on anything, Jowan won't listen, Niall won't see reason and Irving... I know he doesn't care how I feel about it. He thinks this is what is best, but does it not matter what I want with my life? I want to be with you, I want to stay a mage of the circle. I want to travel the world, yes, but in the way I choose. Everyone gets to choose their own way. Why can they not allow us to also chose our way? Is it really so wrong to allow a small amount of freedom?"

"Acacia, you are a mage of the circle. As much as you wish for this freedom, you must earn it. You just have to remember this tower protects you as much as it protects the world. The people out there would kill you before any demon could get to you. They don't understand your magic and what they don't understand, they fear. The Grey Wardens are one in the same, they have no one to teach you your magic. They do not have rules, they would not decline you becoming an abomination, they may even push you towards it. Wardens are ruthless, they may be great heroes but from the whispers I have heard. There is a reason they were cast out of Ferelden."

She looked up at him and sighed.

Jowan, cleared his throat. Causing the two to quickly back away from each other. "I need to speak with you, alone." He glared up at the Templar.

Acacia, nodded and followed her friend. They walked in silence until she finally spoke. "Irving wants me to become a Grey Warden."

"What? That's great!"

"No it is not. It's not my choice, Jowan!" She rubbed her brow with her fingers.

"At least you would be able to be free of this place."

"Not all mages wish to leave the tower forever, Jowan. I love my home, yes I still want to see the world but this is my home and I want to be able to help the tower. I want to be a mentor for a mage one day, I want to stay here with, Cullen."

"I'm leaving." He blurted out, causing the girl to stop.

"What?"

"Lily and I have completed our plan, it's fool proof."

"And let me guess, you can't do it without me?"

"Well..." He fumbled with his hands.

She took his hand and pulled him through the hall until they reached an empty room full of small desks. She quickly slipped inside and shut the door behind them. "You two couldn't come up with a plan that would not involve me?"

"Lily, isn't a fighter and I don't know what's down there, we need you. You're the only one I trust. Please, if I mean anything to you then help us leave this place."

She sat down on the large wooden chair, letting her head fall into her hands.

"Please, Acacia." He knelt down in front of her and pulled her hands away. "I need you. We promised that we would always be there for each other and I need you now more than ever."

She sighed deeply. "Fine, what is the plan?"

"Lily knows how we can get to my phylactery. She knows the password to the door and also the best time for us to break in there. But we need you because the door will only react to a mages magic who has been through the harrowing." He held her hands into his own and looked up at the girl. "You're the only mage I trust."

She looked into the man's puppy eyes, begging her. "Fine." She sighed. "When are we doing this?"

"Tonight, as soon as lights out. I am suppose to be Tranquil by morning, so we have a few hours to get out of here before they even notice I am missing."

"Jowan." She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"No one will ever know I promise." He stood up and brushed his robes off. "Do not tell your Templar."

"Why would I tell him? He is sworn to his duty, he would surely make sure that you and Lily were punished to the full extent."

He kissed her cheek. I knew we could trust you. I'll have Lily stop for you when we are ready."

* * *

Acacia, sat on her bed, fumbling with her staff. She stood up and swung the staff around, watching it as it twirled around in her hands. The plus side about tonight is that she would finally get to use it, even if it wasn't by her choice. She sighed and placed it behind her back in it's leather casing, checking the straps that wrapped around her chest. She grabbed the potions she had taken from the healing room and placed them into the pouch on the front of her robes.

"Acacia?" Lily whispered as she pulled the curtain away and looked over at the girl who stood in front of the mirror.

"I'm ready." She breathed and stepped out of her room and past the girl.

"I wanted to thank you for helping us."

"Look, I'm doing this for, Jowan not for you. I don't want to be your friend I don't care about what happens to you. As far as I am concerned it is your fault that he is doing this. When this goes wrong for both of you, I want you to remember that this was all your fault and if you would have stayed out of circle business it would have never of happened." She continued down the hall, putting distance between herself and the girl. It wasn't long before they reached the door that lead into the basement of the tower. Jowan quickly running towards Lily and hugging her tightly. Acacia, rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs, pushing the large door open as quietly as she could and slipping inside. She walked towards the second door, stopping in front of it as her eyes narrowed.

"This is the door that requires both a Templar and a mage. I can say the password, but you are going to have to use your magic to open it. Any spell will do." Lily announced as her and Jowan stopped next to the girl. She raised her hand up as she began to speak under her breath.

Acacia, turned to Jowan and raised her eyebrow, he flashed her a wide smile before turning back to, Lily.

"Now for your magic."

She turned to the door and cast a small spell, watching as it swarmed over the metal surface and the door quickly opened. "It worked?"

"Come on, Jowan!" Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.

She shrugged and followed behind them. She closed her eyes and stopped. "There's a block."

"Jowan, cast your fire spell and break the lock." Lily motioned to the mage.

"Something is wrong, Lily. I can't cast spells."

Acacia, rolled her eyes. "There is a block, we aren't going to be able to get past these doors. We might as well turn around and deal with what is to come tomorrow, instead of running through this damned place and costing us all our lives."

"No!" Lily snapped at the girl before looking around the hallway. "There, lets try this door!" She ran towards a door not far from the phylactery door. "Jowan, try this one."

Acacia, slowly walked towards them. Watching Jowan has he melt the lock that held the door shut. Her brow furrowed as the lock dropped the floor, she quickly turned around to see the suit of armor behind them become surrounded with a mist. "Jowan?" She nodded towards the creature as she pulled her staff from her back. She quickly backed up towards the two as the armor took its first step and jerked its head towards them, letting out a low screech. She slammed her staff down on the ground, causing it to began to crumble and race towards the armor knocking it off its feet. She hurried towards it, while it struggled to push itself up from the ground. The creature looked up at the mage running towards it, tilting its head to the side as she swung her staff around, knocking the helm from its place and causing it to roll away as the rest of the armor fell and scattered. "What in the Makers name was that?!" She whipped around to glare at Jowan and Lily.

"They must have set up protections, in case anyone ever tried to attempt what we are now." Lily looked between the mages. "But you two have magic, we should be fine." She smiled.

"Is she sick in the head? Is that why she likes you so much?"

"Acacia!" Jowan grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her away.

"This is a bad idea, Jowan. We can't get into the phylactery chamber. Now there is guardians protecting this place and neither of you know how to fight."

"I know some spells."

"I'm risking my life on a plan that probably is not going to work."

"It will work!" He fought.

"And when it doesn't?"

"It will." He snapped, before turning around and walking back towards the open door.

She sighed and followed behind the two. The three of them walked through the silent empty hallways, Lily and Jowan sticking together and commenting on the empty cells. The only time either of them paid any attention to the girl is when they would run into the guardians that required them to be protected by her. What had shocked her were the dragons they had ran into, she was curious as to why the circle had them in the first place. She looked over her shoulder as they walked up to the repository door, turning around when she bumped into Jowan.

"Watch it!"

"Well I didn't think you two would have stopped." She growled. Walking past the two and pushing the large door open. "Wow!" She remarked as she looked around the room.

"The repository." Lily looked over at the girl as her and Jowan stepped inside.

Acacia, walked further into the room, looking down at the items that covered the tables. Running her hands over a few of the items. She stopped in front of a statue, gently reaching up and touching its face. "Jowan, look at this."

He slowly walked over to where the girl stood. "Looks Tevinter."

"Why would it be here though?" She looked over at him.

He shrugged. "Quite fascinating."

She ran her hand down the statues arm.

"Greetings."

Acacia, screamed and jumped back, clinging to Jowan who began laughing.

"I am the essance and spirit of Eleni Zionvia, once consort and adviser to Archon Valerius. Prophecy my crime, cursed to stone for foretelling the fall of my lord's house."

"Who is Archon Valerius?" She looked up at Jowan, who she still clung to.

He shrugged. "A lord of the Imperium it would seem."

"Forever shall you stand on the threshold of my proud fortress. He said. And tell your lies to all who pass. But my lord found death at the hands of his enemies and his once-proud fortress crumbled to dust, as I foretold."

"Don't listen to it." Lily covered her ears. "The Tevinter lords dabbled in forbidden magic, it is a wicked thing."

Acacia, rolled her eyes and let go of Jowan, stepping forward towards the statue. "Is there anything we can do for you? Are you alive?"

"Weep not for me, child, stone they made me and stone I am, eternal and unfeeling. And I shall endure till the Maker returns to light their fires again."

"Is there not anything we can do to help you?"

"No help can be given me, for this is my doom and my destiny."

"That could mean anything." Jowan turned to look at Acacia from where he stood with his arms around Lily. "I can do it too. The sun grows dark, but lo! Here comes the dawn."

"You both need to stop talking to it." Lily barked, staring down Acacia.

She looked up at the statue again and raised her eyebrow, tilting her head to the side.

"Come on, Jowan." Lily took the mage's arm and pulled him away.

She stayed next to the statue staring up at the woman's stone face.

"Acacia, look."

She turned around and walked over to Jowan.

"The wall behind this book case is decaying, I bet if you were to hit it with something it would crumble."

She walked to the side of the bookcase and peered behind it. "Help me move it, Jowan." She put her back against the book case and pushed as hard as she could while her friend pulled. The bookcase giving way and sliding against the stone. She ran her hands over the old wall. "Jowan, I don't know a spell that would cause the wall to give way."

He looked around, walking over to an animal shaped statue. "Look here, I've seen these in books. It's Tevinter, it magnifies any spells power." He ran his hand over the animal's stone head. "We could try it at least."

She walked behind the animal and touched the back of the stone. Whispering a spell under her breath. Lily screamed as the spell shot out of the stone's mouth and into the wall. The three of them quickly covered their heads as the stones flew into the room.

"It worked!" Jowan, smiled. Hurrying to the room. "We made it! We're in the phylactery chamber!"

"Let's find your phylactery, and quickly!" Lily hurried into the room.

Acacia stepped past them, looking up at the tall shelves that held the apprentice's blood. She slowly stepped up the stairs, reading the names on the small vials. "Jowan!" She called, and carefully pulled his vial from it's place. She held it out to the mage who quickly took it, looking over the small amount of blood.

He pulled up his sleeve looking at the mark on his arm where the blood had first been taken when he was only a child. "I can't believe this small vial is all that stands between me and freedom." He tilted his head and looked up at his friend holding the blood out in front of him, he slowly let go, letting the vial fall on the stone and shatter.

She stared at his face as his eyes changed, and magic nipped at his finger tips. "Jowan?" She stepped towards him.

"We have to go." Lily quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him away, causing Acacia to chase after them.

She followed them through the doors and up the stairs that led them out of the basement. The two people in front of her quickly coming to halt. She hurried next to them, seeing the First Enchanter, Knight-Commander, Knight-Captain and Cullen, along with a few other Templars. Cullen closed his eyes and quickly looked away from the girl shaking his head.

"This isn't what it looks like!" She pleaded stepping in front of Jowan.

"You!" Greagoir pointed at Acacia. "I never expected this from you, Irving's little protege." He turned to Lily. "And an initiate both helping a blood mage." He turned to Lily, narrowing his eyes. "Not a thrall of the blood mage." He turned to Acacia. "So you were right, Irving. She has chosen to betray us, with her own will."

"Why didn't you tell me of your plan, Acacia. I could have helped you, saved you from punishment." Irving shook his head.

"He doesn't care about us." Jowan grabbed Acacia's arm and pulled her behind him. "He just bows to whatever the Chantry wishes."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Jowan." She whispered.

"Enough!" Greagoir yelled, causing his Templars to draw their blades. "I sentence this blood mage to death, and these two to Aeonar."

"No." Lily began to cry as the Templars stepped towards them. "Not the mage's prison, please."

"No! I won't let you take her!" Jowan yelled as he pulled a dagger from his waist.

"Jowan, no!" Acacia screamed and grabbed his arm only to have him throw her aside. She watched in horror as he shoved the dagger into his hand, the blood pouring out and surrounding him.

He threw his hands forward causing the Templars and Irving to fall to the floor. He turned to Lily when all was silent and held his hand out towards her. "Let's go."

She shook her head and back away. "I don't know who you are blood mage!"

He turned to Acacia who looked up at him.

"You lied to me, Jowan."

"It doesn't matter, I'll give it up, all magic. But I need you two to come with me." He looked back at Lily. "Please come with me." He turned back to Acacia. "We promised to stay together."

She turned away from him and crawled towards Cullen, pulling his head into her lap as she began to cry.

Jowan turned and ran, leaving the two girls alone.

Acacia, watched as he disappeared before turning back to Cullen, covering his forehead in the blue mist of healing magic. His eyes quickly opened and he stared up at the girl, trying to gain his surroundings. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

He pushed the girl back and quickly stood up, snatching his blade off the floor and lunging towards the mage.

She screamed out and guarded herself with her arms, holding them out in front of her face.

He stopped himself, and stared down at the girl.

She looked up at him from behind her arms. "I didn't know, Cullen." She breathed, before turning and moving towards Irving who was slowly waking. She pushed his gray hair from his eyes.

"Are you, okay?" He looked up at the young girl who nodded.

"Blood magic!"

They both turned to Greagoir.

"But to over come so many, I never expected this from him. And where is the girl?!"

"I am here." Lily stepped forward.

"You helped a blood mage! You put the entire circle in danger!"

She looked down at her feet.

"Take her away!" He turned to the two mages on the floor. "And you!" He grabbed Acacia from the floor.

"I didn't know he was a blood mage!" She pleaded. "He lied to me, to both of us."

"Greagoir!" Irving hurried to his feet.

"You have made a mockery of this circle, you helped a blood mage."

"I helped a friend!" She growled, taking hold of the Knight-Commander's hand. "I had no idea that he was a blood mage!"

"Knight-Commander, if I may." Duncan hurried into the room.

"Circle matters are of no concern to the Wardens."

"Irving promised me this mage for the Wardens, I will not see that promise broken."

"Duncan, she has helped a maleficar escape."

"She is a danger, to us all." Greagoir added, tightening the grip on the girl's arm.

"She risked all, for a friend. It is rare to find one so devoted to her fellows."

"No I refuse! She will not go unpunished! Cullen!" Greagoir, barked his order.

The Templar hurried next to them.

"Take her to her room and watch her! Do not let her out of your sight."

"Yes, sir." Cullen grabbed Acacia by both her arms and steered her towards her quarters.

* * *

Acacia sat on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How could you do this?!"

"I didn't know, Cullen." She pleaded.

"You helped a blood mage!"

She dropped her head into her hands as she began to sob.

"You deserve everything they give to you."

"How can you say that?! You of all people should know me, Cullen! Do you really think that I would have helped him knowing what he was?!"

"You can never know with you mages!"

"Excuse me?! Was it not you who chose to lay with me, I was under the impression that was your choice and yours alone! But us mages! Yes, here you prove you are the same as everyone else! You are nothing but a terrified boy! I wish I would have never approached you, Cullen!"

His head dropped and he turned away from the girl.

"Not only am I betrayed by, Jowan but I am betrayed by you! You were ready to kill me, before you heard anything I had to say! Your loyalty sure runs deep, Templar!" She stood up and grabbed a bottle of Lyrium throwing it towards the Templar, barely missing his face causing the bottle to slam against the stone. "I pray that the Wardens will take me and free me from this tower, but more so, free me from you." She quickly turned around and closed her eyes.

Cullen, turned and slowly walked towards the girl, placing his hand on her shoulder. He quickly moved away as the sound of footsteps neared the room.

Acacia turned when the curtain was pulled open, Duncan stepping first into her room.

"Gather what you can carry. I have conscripted you into the Wardens. We take our leave now." He held a large pack out to her.

She quickly took it and began gathering her things, stuffing as much as she could into the bag. She walked towards, Cullen. Reaching next to him and taking her staff. "It would seem we both get what we want." She whispered.

"Acacia." He breathed and leaned in towards the girl who quickly turned away.

"I am ready, Duncan."


End file.
